Without You
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Yi Jeong la observó irse, con el corazón partido en dos. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar decirle todas esas cosas, pero sabía que era lo mejor, que de esta forma Ga Eul estaría bien, que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo no sabía, ni siquiera podía sospechar, que esa sería la última noche que la vería con vida. Ga Eul ya no estaría más a su lado… nunca… -Soeul 100%
1. Prólogo

¡Annieonghaseyo!

Esta es la primera vez que publico un fanfic de BOF, la verdad es que quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me animaba ni se me ocurría una buena historia. La inspiración vino un día, de forma sorpresiva, y heme aquí publicando mi primer fanfic de esta hermosa parejita.

Para todas las Soeulmates, espero que lo disfruten, acá les va el prólogo.

Disclaimer: BOF no me pertenece, ¿ok? (pero Kim Bum sí, jajaja okno, tampoco me pertenece, qué más quisiera yo)

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Prólogo:

Ella le miraba con aquella expresión devastada que también rompía el corazón de él. No quería hacer esto, de verdad, no quería que las cosas fuesen de esta manera; pero estaba obligado, obligado a vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera. Sabía que haberse permitido amarla desde el principio fue un error, nunca debió dejar que su corazón fuese tan débil, habiendo caído en las redes de una simple chica tonta e inocente como ella. Había caído en su propio juego, resultando ser él el inocente, el ingenuo.

Pero ya no más.

—Sunbae… –suplicó la chica con la voz quebrada, casi igual a como estaba su corazón en esos momentos. Las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas tras oír las palabras crueles de Yi Jeong, no eran nada comparadas con el tremendo dolor que crecía en su corazón roto. —. ¿Por… por qué me estás diciendo esto? –cuestionó, dolida.

—¿No lo entiendes? –a pesar del dolor que le causaba herir a Ga Eul, Yi Jeong era bueno fingiendo indiferencia, crueldad, por lo que la sonrisa burlona no fue nada difícil de articular —. Te lo acabo de decir, no te amo, nunca te amé, y nunca te amaré –reiteró, quebrando aún más la poca felicidad que hasta ahora le había dado a la chica —. Para mí fuiste sólo un juego, y ya me aburrí de ti.

—No puedes hacerme esto… por favor no lo hagas… –rogaba Ga Eul, creyendo que todo se trataba de una cruel broma, que las palabras de Yi Jeong no eran ciertas, y que pronto le abrazaría y besaría como antes. Sí, igual que antes.

—¿Acaso eres sorda, Ga Eul? –era la primera vez que él usaba ese tono tan frío y distante con ella, sonando tan alejado, tan cruel —. Te dije que no te quiero, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida. Estoy cansado de ti y de tus tonterías de niña buena, ya estoy cansado.

Ga Eul se había quedado inmóvil, oyendo con dolor y tristeza las hirientes palabras del hombre que tanto amaba, quién le confesaba que ella era un simple juguete para él, que la estaba desechando igual a cuando un niño tira un trasto roto. Más lágrimas nublaron su vista, y decidió que en ese momento debía alejarse, ya sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla frente a Yi Jeong sin llegar a desplomarse.

No dijo una sola palabra, simplemente salió corriendo y subió al primer autobús que vio pasar, sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera echar un leve vistazo.

Yi Jeong la observó irse, con el corazón partido en dos. Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar decirle todas esas cosas, pero sabía que era lo mejor, que de esta forma Ga Eul estaría bien, que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo no sabía, ni siquiera podía sospechar, que esa sería la última noche que la vería con vida. Ga Eul ya no estaría más a su lado… nunca…

Fin prólogo.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

¿Qué les pareció el prólogo? ¿Interesante? ¿Triste? No piensen cosas malas, que apenas y la historia comienza, así que, espero que les interese y la quieran leer.

¡Nos vemos!

¡Bye!


	2. Juntos al fin

**¡Annieonghaseyo!**

**Bien, aquí por fin vengo subiendo el cap 1, no pensé que el prólogo les gustaría tanto, jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, mi se emocionó mucho al leerlos (sobre todo los más largos, siempre han sido mis favoritos).**

**En este primer cap, aún no verán ningún indicio de lo que pasó en el prólogo, eso quedará para el segundo cap. Les quiero comentar que ciertos idols del Kpop aparecerán en mi fic (quién adivine se gana adelanto –okno-), así que, esperen a ver quién o quiénes serán.**

**Les dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: BOF no me pertenece, pero ojalá lo hiciera U_U**

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Capítulo 1: Juntos al fin**

Aquella tarde juntos había sido magnífica. Desde el momento en que Yi Jeong se apareció en la escuela donde Ga Eul enseñaba alfarería a los niños, todo se había vuelto como un cuento de hadas. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vio, y durante todo ese tiempo apenas y habían logrado mantener el contacto debido a la agitada vida que llevaban los dos. Pero hoy, después de que ella se despidiera de los niños, Yi Jeong la había llevado a una inesperada "cita". Estaba emocionada luego de sólo haberle visto por unos segundos cuando él entró a demostrarle que había cumplido su promesa, que efectivamente ella había sido la primera persona a la que él buscó cuando regresó a Corea, pero no esperaba que él incluso se quedara ahí hasta su hora de salida.

—Sunbae… –dijo la chica avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que ambos ya habían llegado a la casa de ella y de que afuera hacía demasiado frío como para bajar del auto de Yi Jeong —. Muchas gracias por traerme –le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa —. Será mejor que entre a mi casa.

—Ga Eul yang –le llamó él, tomando su mano —, espera –dijo. Su mirada se volvió hacia la chica, siendo completamente dulce y absorbente. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella, ¿cómo es que Ga Eul se había vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba? No lo sabía con certeza, ni tampoco le importaba, sólo quería que esa dulce chica fuese suya, sólo suya.

—¿Pasa algo, Yi Jeong Sunbae? –cuestionó confundida la joven, avergonzada por la mirada penetrante del chico, la cual le obligaba a verlo fijamente también. Su mirada se dirigió a esos labios, que años atrás estuvo a punto de tocar con los suyos, pero lo cual no fue posible. Demonios, realmente amaba demasiado a ese Casanova, nunca creyó que ella podría enamorarse de esa manera de alguien, pero a pesar del tiempo le era imposible olvidarse de él, y más teniéndolo tan cerca de nuevo.

—Ga Eul yang… tú… –Yi Jeong tragó saliva —. Dime, acaso tú… ¿Has encontrado a tu alma gemela?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Su alma gemela? ¿Acaso Yi Jeong le estaba preguntando si ella se había enamorado de alguien más durante estos cuatro años? De ser ese el caso, ¿entonces ella aún le interesaba?

—Mi alma gemela… –respondió débilmente Ga Eul —. La encontré –dijo, esta vez con decisión —. La he encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al principio esas palabras dolieron a Yi Jeong, ¿acaso Ga Eul ya lo había olvidado? ¿Tan fácilmente se enamoró de otro hombre y lo había desechado? Entonces… no era necesario que cumpliera su promesa de estar con ella…

La cálida mano de la chica apretando la suya le hizo salir de todos esos pensamientos, y su mirada nuevamente se volcó a ella.

—Mi alma gemela… es y siempre ha sido… Yi Jeong Sunbae…

El Casanova pudo sentir como su corazón daba un salto dentro de su pecho con aquellas palabras. Nunca antes ninguna frase salida de los labios femeninos le había causado tal deseo de sonreír y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que se sentía. Cielos, realmente Ga Eul había tomado su corazón por completo, lo robó de una manera justa y limpia, siendo simplemente ella.

Estaba enamorado de Ga Eul.

—Sunbae yo… –trató de hablar Ga Eul, pero él la interrumpió, posando una de sus masculinas manos detrás de la nuca femenina, para atraerla hacia sí.

—Shhh –le silenció —. Ga Eul yang, ya no digas nada, no es necesario –aseguró, justo antes de cerrar sus ojos y estampar sus labios contra los de Ga Eul, quién sintió que en ese momento podría incluso llegar a desmayarse de la felicidad. No podía creer que lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo por fin se estaba haciendo realidad, su amado So Yi Jeong la estaba besando. El contacto fue dulce y corto, no fue un beso ni lujurioso ni demandante, sino uno simple y directo, breve, pero muy significativo —. Te quiero, Ga Eul yang, quiero que estés a mi lado.

—Y-yo, yo también te quiero, Yi Jeong sunbae –respondió la joven, mostrando esa hermosa y brillante sonrisa que enloquecía al alfarero.

Lentamente, sus labios volvieron a tocarse, pero esta vez el beso duró mucho más. Ga Eul nunca había besado antes, por lo que se sentía demasiado nerviosa de no hacerlo bien, de decepcionar a Yi Jeong y parecer una tonta, pero cada acto de torpeza cometido por la chica no hacía más que alegrar el corazón de Yi Jeong al saber que había sido el único hombre que había tocado esos preciosos labios, tan suaves y dulces, que ahora mismo se estaban convirtiendo en su perdición. El sabor de los labios de Ga Eul era adictivo, necesitaba mucho más para sentirse satisfecho, fue así que con su lengua, pidió el permiso para entrar en la boca de la fémina, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo, pues ella no se opuso. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la cintura de ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza, mientras él volvía el beso aún más profundo, hasta el punto de quedarse sin respiración. Sólo entonces dejó ir a Ga Eul.

—Eres mía… –le susurró al separarse, estando seguro de aquella afirmación. Definitivamente nadie podía arrebatarle a su Ga Eul.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella noche Ga Eul se dejó caer con verdadera felicidad sobre su cama. Nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca creyó que algo como eso podría pasarle. Quería tanto llamar a su amiga Jan Di para contarle lo inmensamente dichosa que era, pero sabía que en estos momentos Jan Di debía estar muy ocupada estudiando para sus exámenes de la Universidad. Ya la vería mañana y entonces podría decirle todo lo maravilloso que le había pasado el día de hoy.

—Nunca, nunca olvidaré este día –se dijo emocionada —. Yi Jeong sunbae me quiere, me quiere…

Con esas palabras en mente, la chica se durmió rápidamente, pensando que nada en el mundo le podría hacer más feliz.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

So Yi Jeong regresó finalmente a su casa luego de haber ido a dejar a Ga Eul a su casa. La sonrisa era evidentemente imposible de borrar de su cara, puesto que nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Había decidido dejar de huir de la realidad y rendirse ante sus sentimientos por Ga Eul, era lo mejor que podía hacer y se daba cuenta de lo bien que se sentía haber tomado esa decisión. La amaba como un loco, no podría concebir una vida sin ella, por eso quería estar a su lado.

—Yi Jeong –la voz de su madre al entrar a su casa después de cuatro años lo sorprendió un poco. No recordaba haber hablado mucho con ella mientras estuvo fuera, pues su madre siempre tocaba el mismo tema incómodo: casamiento.

Así es, prácticamente desde que él se fue, su madre le había estado hablando sobre matrimonio, pero no con cualquier chica, sino con una que ella había escogido para él. Obviamente Yi Jeong no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto con eso, ni pensaba estarlo por más que su madre le molestara.

—Hola, madre –dijo con una sonrisa, ocultando en ella sus deseos de no tocar temas incómodos en este momento.

—Supe que llegaste a Corea desde hace varias horas, ¿por qué no habías venido a casa? –le interrogó la mujer —. ¿Acaso estabas con esa chica?

Los ojos del alfarero mostraron cierto grado de sorpresa, el que supo disimular muy bien antes de volver a mirar a su madre.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? –evadió la pregunta, además, ¿cómo es que su madre sabía sobre Ga Eul?

—No me subestimes, sé mucho más de ti de lo que crees –aseguró ella —. Te lo he dicho, ¿no? Que cuando regresaras a Corea quería verte casado con la mujer que escogí para ti.

—Madre, por favor –la expresión de Yi Jeong cambió, ya no se veía nada feliz como al principio, sino más bien fastidiado —. Te lo he dicho más de mil veces, no me interesa qué mujer hayas escogido para mí, no me importa cuánto quieras que me case con ella, yo sólo quiero a una mujer.

—¿Esa niña llamada Ga Eul?

Yi Jeong nuevamente la miró con sorpresa, esta vez sin disimular su expresión.

—Más te vale que ni te atrevas a verla de nuevo, no aceptaré a una pobretona en esta familia, nunca –aseguró la madre de Yi Jeong, luego de lo cual se volteó y se dirigió a su habitación.

A Yi Jeong poco le importaban sus palabras o si ella le daba el permiso o no, sabía que su madre era una neurótica y que siempre que se le metía algo a la cabeza, era extremadamente terca sobre ello. Todo había sido culpa de su padre, por su estúpida forma de ser su madre se había vuelto tan obsesiva, tan depresiva también. Odiaba verla así, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer por más que lo deseara, además, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante esta loca idea de casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. No pensaba repetir la historia de sus padres.

—Será mejor que me vaya a descansar –se dijo a sí mismo. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas por el largo viaje que había tenido, además de todo, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que su madre abandonara esa tonta idea.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El sol brillaba increíblemente fuerte aquella mañana, mientras que el grito de Geum Jan Di se escuchaba por toda la casa de la joven de apellido Chu. Ga Eul le había contado a su amiga lo sucedido anoche con So Yi Jeong, claro, omitiendo los detalles más explícitos del beso.

—¿C-con Yi Jeong sunbae? ¿P-pero cuando regresó a Corea? –preguntaba horrorizada la futura doctora, puesto que conocía muy bien al Casanova de los F4 y si bien, sabía que no era una mala persona, también conocía cuáles eran sus intenciones con las chicas. Siempre pensó que él sentía algo especial por su amiga Ga Eul, pero realmente tenía miedo de confirmarlo, sobre todo por ella, es decir, Ga Eul era demasiado inocente.

—Ayer –respondió Ga Eul a la pregunta de su amiga —. Vino a verme primero, y me esperó todo el día hasta que terminé mis clases –un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Antes, jamás habría admitido lo feliz y enamorada que estaba, pero ahora simplemente no podía ocultarlo, deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Pero estás segura de esto, Ga Eul ah? –le preguntó Jan Di —. Conoces a Yi Jeong sunbae, no estoy diciendo que él sea malo pero… ya sabes, él es un Casanova.

—Jan Di ah, claro que estoy segura –dijo muy sonriente la joven Chu —. Él no tiene ninguna razón para mentirme o jugar conmigo, Yi Jeong sunbae me quiere de verdad.

—Si tú estás tan segura yo no te cuestionaré –dijo Jan Di —. Pero si él te hace sufrir, ten por seguro que lo mataré –habló con tono enojado, dándole un poco de escalofríos a Ga Eul.

—No será necesario que me mates, Jan Di ah –se escuchó la voz masculina del joven So, el cual había aparecido de la nada en la casa de Ga Eul. Las dos jóvenes estaban sorprendidas, pero comprendieron todo al ver a la madre de Ga Eul parada al lado de él, sonriendo.

—Así que este apuesto joven es tu novio, y no me habías dicho –le reclamó su madre, a lo que Ga Eul enrojeció igual que un tomate.

—M-mamá… –le regañó la joven, debido a que su madre hablaba demasiado.

—Bueno, les dejo solos –la mamá de Ga Eul le cerró un ojo a su hija —. Me iré a preparar algo de comer –y después de esas palabras, la mujer desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yi Jeong sunbae? –preguntó confusa y sorprendida aún, al igual como lo estaba Jan Di, ya que era como si ambas lo hubiesen invocado al estar hablando de él. Y eso no era todo: ¡El había hablado con su madre!

—Vine a verte, quería conocer a tu familia, además tu madre me ha invitado a comer –dijo con su galante sonrisa, aquella que erizaba la piel de cualquier mujer. La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en los labios de Ga Eul también, pues sentía que todo esto no era más que un hermoso sueño. Temía que se acabara, pero también anhelaba seguir adelante.

—Yi Jeong sunbae –la voz de Jan Di interrumpió sus pensamientos —. Lo estaba diciendo mientras no estabas, pero ya que has aparecido, te lo diré a la cara –la joven se le acercó, con su rostro lleno de seriedad —. Si haces llorar aunque sea una sola vez a mi amiga, ten por seguro que ese será tu último día de vida. ¿Lo oyes bien? –amenazó, apuntando con su índice al chico, el cual seguía sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, yo nunca haría llorar a Ga Eul –aseguró. Estaba tan confiado de que eso no pasaría, de que jamás sería capaz de romper el corazón de Ga Eul, que incluso podía afirmarlo ante Geum Jan Di sin sentir temor alguno.

Sus palabras también eran capaces de hacerle creer a Jan Di que él estaba diciendo la verdad, que no lastimaría a Ga Eul por nada del mundo. Ella realmente quería creerle.

—Está bien, entonces confiaré en ti sunbae –dijo la Geum sonriendo.

—Por cierto, Jan Di ah –dijo Yi Jeong —. ¿No tienes clases?

—¡Es verdad! –exclamó la chica, la cual recogió su bolso que estaba sobre el sillón de la sala de Ga Eul y se despidió de ambos con rapidez, para luego salir corriendo de ahí. Ga Eul sólo sonreía al ver lo despistada que era su amiga, pero después, al sentirse a solas con Yi Jeong, se puso extremadamente nerviosa.

—S-sunbae… –lo llamó la chica —. ¿Por qué has venido hoy? –preguntó confusa, sin poder entender qué era lo que hacía exactamente él en su casa.

—Ya te lo dije, vine a verte –respondió simplemente Yi Jeong, con su bella sonrisa aún estampada en los labios. Sin previo aviso, estrechó a Ga Eul entre sus brazos en forma tierna y protectora, sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual comenzó a temblar tal cual como si estuviera hecha de gelatina. Los brazos de Yi Jeong eran tan cálidos y fuertes, su pecho era amplio y en él era capaz de esconder su rostro con facilidad. Era muy reconfortante sentirse así —. Ga Eul yang –le llamó el chico —. Nunca te separes de mí.

—Nunca lo haré –aseguró ella.

En ese momento escucharon a alguien carraspear la garganta, por lo que los dos se separaron avergonzados.

—Odio interrumpir, pero la comida está lista –dijo la madre de Ga Eul, apareciendo de la nada, cosa que sorprendió a los dos jóvenes. Ambos mostraron una sonrisa y decidieron seguir a la mujer hacia el comedor.

Desde hoy, habían decidido ser felices.

Continuara…

Avance:

—_Ga Eul yang… de verdad te amo… –dijo contra el oído de la chica, sintiendo el delicado tacto de su piel mientras la acariciaba. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando._

—_Y-yo también te amo, Yi Jeong –susurró ella, prácticamente vencida por todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Era incluso la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin usar el sunbae, y era tan vergonzoso como asombroso el haberlo hecho. Podía sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago cuando Yi Jeong la besaba de esa forma en que ahora lo hacía. Podría simplemente morir en este instante e irse al cielo. O quizás ya estaba en él._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

—_Si no me escuchas, haré que lo hagas –le dijo su madre, usando aquel tono de amenaza que sólo usaba cuando de verdad estaba decidida a hacer algo. Yi Jeong sintió miedo de lo que ella podría ser capaz, por eso salió corriendo, para evitar lo peor._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

—_Ga Eul… perdóname… –susurró mientras la veía cogiendo el autobús. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y lentamente se dio la vuelta para regresar a su auto. Le dolía más que a nadie herir a Ga Eul, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su deber._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

—_¡Ga Eul está muerta por tu culpa! –le gritó Jan Di con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Le agarró de las solapas del traje y lo zamarreó con toda su fuerza, mientras Jun Pyo y Woo Bin trataban de detenerla, pero incluso aunque él hubiese sido golpeado hasta morir en ese momento, nada ni nadie podía hacerlo reaccionar, porque aquello que estaba pasando debía ser una pesadilla._

_No podía ser verdad._

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Bueno, me despido. ¿No ha sido una ternura nuestro Casanova en este cap? Pero oh, deben haber leído el adelanto y me imagino, se estarán preguntando que pasó. Pues no les cuento jajaja. Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**PD: por cierto, por ahí alguien me dio la bienvenida a fanfiction. Jajaja, yo ya llevo como cinco años en fanfiction xDD**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Adiós

**¡Hola!******

**No me maten por este cap.******

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi fic, aunque nadie sabe y todos están expectantes y preocupados de lo que pasó con Ga Eul, bueno, por fin van a saber, y también entenderán de qué tratará la historia.**

**Espero y disfruten los momentos SoEul de este cap ******

**Disclaimer: BOF no me pertenece, pero ojalá lo hiciera U_U**

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Capítulo 2: Adiós**

La comida en casa de Ga Eul había sido realmente amena. La madre de la joven era muy amable con Yi Jeong, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser estricta en cuanto a encargarle el cuidar bien de su hija. El padre de la chica era un poco más serio y le costó entablar una buena conversación con él, pero finalmente logró tocar un tema que despertó el interés del hombre y en pocos minutos había logrado echárselo al bolsillo. Ga Eul también tenía una hermana mayor, que si bien era bastante agradable, también estaba un poco loca, puesto que una vez que comenzaba a hablar, ya no paraba más.

Al final todo había resultado maravilloso y entretenido, pero después de eso Yi Jeong pidió permiso para llevar a Ga Eul a una cita. La reacción de los padres de Ga Eul fue muy parecida a la de los padres de Geum Jan Di en sus tiempos, cuando Jun Pyo iba por ella y se la llevaba a algún lugar, ellos le decían que incluso podría regresar al día siguiente. No cabía duda que mientras él fuese el millonario heredero de la familia So, no tendría preocupaciones.

—¿A dónde vamos, sunbae? –preguntó la chica una vez que ambos estuvieron montados en el auto del alfarero. La sonrisa traviesa y brillante del chico parecía marcada en sus labios en aquel momento. Podía llegar a lucir tan seductor ante los ojos de Ga Eul. Definitivamente lo amaba demasiado, y sería capaz de darlo todo por él, por ese amor tan puro e inmenso que sentía.

—Hace un rato recibí una noticia interesante, primero iremos a ese lugar y luego te llevaré a una cita –contestó Yi Jeong, pero sin voltear a verla, ya que estaba concentrado en mantener su vista en el volante, porque no quería cometer alguna equivocación y que su amada Ga Eul pudiera salir lastimada por su culpa.

—Ya veo –dijo la chica, sin hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto de lo recién mencionado por el alfarero. Anhelaba estar a su lado, tanto así que no podría cuestionar nada de lo que él hiciera. ¿Qué tanto podía se podía amar a una persona para estar así?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Goo Jun Pyo estaba de rodillas frente a Jan Di, con aquella hermosa playa al atardecer como fondo, y el sonido de las olas del mar actuando de banda sonora. Esperaba ansioso una respuesta de la joven vestida en bata blanca de doctora. Después de secuestrarla de sus clases en aquel helicóptero, la había traído al lugar en donde le acababa de proponer matrimonio, rogando por oír un sí de su parte.

Pero sus amigos interrumpieron el hermoso momento.

—Protesto –se escuchó por parte de los tres miembros restantes del F4, quiénes habían aparecido de la nada. Las sonrisas de Jun Pyo y Jan Di no se hicieron esperar, y una vez que los tres jóvenes estuvieron cerca de ellos, Ga Eul también se acercó.

—Así que a esto se refería sunbae –susurró para sí la joven —. Jan Di ah, felicidades –le dijo sinceramente a su amiga. Esperaba algún día recibir una confesión semejante por parte de Yi Jeong, que él le dijera que quería casarse con ella, hacerla su mujer. No le importaba si no le mostraba un maravilloso anillo o si se ponía de rodillas, sólo quería oírle decir que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ga Eul ah? –preguntó confundida la joven Geum, pero su amiga sólo le sonrió.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Eh? ¿Ga Eul y tú son novios? –cuestionó asombrado Goo Jun Pyo, el heredero del grupo Shinhwa y además, futuro esposo de Jan Di.

Los F4 y las dos chicas estaban juntos en el mismo hotel, habían reservado habitaciones para pasar la noche y ahora mismo, los cuatro chicos se encontraban charlando en la sala, mientras esperaban a las jóvenes a que bajaran de sus habitaciones.

Yi Jeong asintió tranquilamente a la pregunta de su amigo. Podía entender la sorpresa de Jun Pyo, al igual que la de Woo Bin al dar esta noticia, pues él nunca pareció interesado en la joven Chu; sin embargo, para Ji Hoo no parecía haber nada nuevo en su anuncio.

—Yo ya me lo esperaba –dijo el joven Yoo, mostrando esa sonrisa encantadora y tranquila —. Desde que estábamos aún en la escuela se te notaba demasiado cuánto te gustaba ella.

—A pesar de ser el más callado, eres el único que nos conoce a todos –dijo Woo Bin, dando una leve palmada a la espalda de su amigo. Yi Jeong sólo asintió con la cabeza, y guardó silencio al ver que las dos chicas se acercaban. Su sonrisa apareció instantáneamente al ver a Ga Eul, pues ella llevaba ahora un bonito vestido veraniego de color crema, corto y ceñido, pero sólo en la medida justa, que la hacía ver hermosa.

—Ga Eul… –dijo casi embobado, provocando que la chica se sonrojara como un tomate. Los demás F4 y Jan Di no pudieron reprimir la sonrisa al ver la mirada de hombre enamorado que tenía Yi Jeong, era tan encantador que era imposible no convencerse de sus sentimientos por Ga Eul.

—S-sunbae, ¿íbamos a salir? –preguntó la chica avergonzada, a lo que él respondió tomando su mano con delicadeza.

—Será mejor irnos ya –dijo él —. Porque Jan Di ah y Jun Pyo también tienen una cita –aseguró. Segundos después, ambos se alejaron tomados de la mano, dejando al resto de sus amigos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Nunca había visto el mar de noche en compañía de su novio. Bueno, nunca antes había tenido novio. La brisa nocturna era tan fresca y las olas, a pesar de golpear con furia las rocas, lucían simplemente maravillosas a la luz de la luna. Ambos caminaban descalzos por la orilla de la playa, sonriendo mientras se tomaban de las manos.

—Es una noche preciosa –dijo Ga Eul, embobada por el brillo magnífico de las estrellas en el firmamento. Todo estaba siendo tan perfecto, después de haber ido a cenar, habían decidido dar aquel paseo, el cual estaba resultando ser maravilloso.

—No lo sería tanto de no ser por ti, Ga Eul yang –dijo Yi Jeong, deteniendo sus pasos para poder mirar a su novia a los ojos. Su mano derecha descansó sobre la mejilla de la chica, mientras que la izquierda seguía aferrada a la mano de ella. Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, y se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios chocaron. Simplemente era algo demasiado irreal para Ga Eul, aún después de besarlo, sentía que seguía en un sueño.

—¿Por qué siento que todo es una fantasía? –preguntó la chica al separarse, pero aún manteniéndolo tan cerca, que podía sentir su respiración —. Siento como si todo esto fuese una ilusión, como si se fuese a desvanecer. No quiero pensar en que esto tan hermoso pudiese desaparecer de pronto –acarició el rostro de Yi Jeong —. Que tú pudieses esfumarte para siempre.

—Eso nunca –le juró el chico —. Jamás me alejaré de ti, e incluso si así fuera, lo que siento aquí no es ninguna ilusión –puntualizó, señalando su pecho y llevando la mano de Ga Eul ahí, para que ella pudiera sentir el ritmo acelerado de sus latidos —. ¿Puedes sentirlo? Esto es real, Ga Eul yang –aseguró —. Incluso si ya no estamos juntos nunca más, si no te vuelvo a ver, siempre serás la única que ha logrado ocupar un lugar aquí.

La mano de Ga Eul descansaba en su pecho, pero los ojos de la chica estaban concentrados en él. Dios, lo amaba tanto que se sentía flotando en el aire, sobre todo con las palabras dichas por él.

Los labios de Yi Jeong volvieron a acercarse a ella, cerrando el espacio y reduciéndolo a cero. Se sentía tan bien besarlo, tan maravilloso…

Tan excitante…

Ga Eul se separó de golpe ante el último pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente, sorprendiendo a Yi Jeong, el cual la miró extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? –preguntó preocupado de haberla incomodado, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, aliviándolo.

—No, es que yo… –Ga Eul bajó la mirada, con el rostro ardiéndole como si éste se estuviera incendiando. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella ya no era ninguna niña, y estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos por Yi Jeong. Deseaba ser suya.

—¿Ga Eul yang? –volvió a llamarla el chico, siendo sorprendido por un repentino abrazo de ella, quién escondió el rostro en su pecho. El pequeño cuerpo de Ga Eul era tan cálido, que sentía esa necesidad inaguantable de abrazarla, de estrecharla fuertemente. Y mientras sentía la fría brisa marina golpeando en su rostro suavemente, sintió como las manos de la chica se aferraban más a él, tanto que sentía que le sería imposible apartarla.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La madre de Yi Jeong estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, bebiendo una copa de vino. Su expresión era molesta, puesto que durante todo el día no había sido capaz de localizar a su hijo. Estaba harta de que Yi Jeong siempre hiciera lo que quería, era exactamente igual a su padre, y eso ella realmente no lo podía soportar.

Tomaría cartas en el asunto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La habitación era oscura debido a que las luces no habían sido encendidas, sólo la blanca luz de la luna era capaz de iluminar mínimamente el lugar. Yi Jeong estrechaba entre sus brazos a Ga Eul, mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento habían llegado hasta la habitación, pero tampoco quería detenerse a pensarlo. Ga Eul parecía dispuesta a convertirse en su mujer, pero de pronto aquella situación pareció asustarlo y llenarlo de dudas.

—Ga Eul yang –le dijo al apartarla de su lado —. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –cuestionó —. Será mejor que me vaya, esto no está bien –trató de marcharse, pero fue detenido por la chica, la cual no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos debido a sus nervios.

—¿Qué está mal, Yi Jeong sunbae? –le preguntó dudosa —. ¿Acaso tú no me quieres lo suficiente como para hacer esto conmigo?

Yi Jeong sonrió.

—¿Qué no te quiero? –repitió con cierta gracia —. Ga Eul yang, no sabes lo que dices –Yi Jeong posó una de sus manos sobre el mentón de la chica, para hacer que ella lo mirara —. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es más de lo que puedo soportar? Estar aquí contigo, a solas, en una habitación oscura y sin nadie que nos interrumpa –tragó saliva, nervioso —. Es demasiada tentación para mí, y no quiero hacer algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir.

—Yo no me arrepentiré de nada –afirmó Ga Eul —. Sé tomar mis decisiones, Yi Jeong sunbae, por favor no me trates como una niña –sin esperar otro segundo, Ga Eul besó los labios de su amado novio, el cual sentía que era demasiado débil como para rechazarla.

—G-Ga Eul yang… –fue silenciado por otro beso, un beso corto y dulce.

—No quiero esperar cuatro años más para estar contigo –le dijo la chica. Esto era demasiado para él, si Ga Eul le insistía de esa manera, él no sería capaz de decirle que no. Al demonio todo su autocontrol, deseaba demasiado a Ga Eul, la necesitaba en este momento y ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. ¿Por qué tenía que reprimirse?

Sus manos apresaron la cintura femenina y lentamente la fue empujando, hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama. De pronto sintió como una llamarada se encendía dentro de sí mismo, como si un volcán estuviese a punto de explotar, y sólo podía ser calmado por ella, por sus besos.

—Ga Eul yang… de verdad te amo… –dijo contra el oído de la chica, sintiendo el delicado tacto de su piel mientras la acariciaba. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

—Y-yo también te amo, Yi Jeong –susurró ella, prácticamente vencida por todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Era incluso la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre sin usar el sunbae, y era tan vergonzoso como asombroso el haberlo hecho. Podía sentir que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago cuando Yi Jeong la besaba de esa forma en que ahora lo hacía. Podría simplemente morir en este instante e irse al cielo. O quizás ya estaba en él.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando abrió los ojos el día ya había llegado. Se sentó lentamente sobre la cama y miró de reojo hacia un lado. Ga Eul aún dormía y él sólo era capaz de apreciar su espalda desnuda, cubierta por las sábanas de la cama. Aún le parecía un sueño lo que anoche había sucedido entre ellos. Le había hecho el amor a Ga Eul, y no se arrepentía para nada de ello, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que jamás podría mirar a otra mujer.

—Ga Eul… –la llamó, pero en ese momento notó que su teléfono celular estaba sonando, se trataba de una llamada de su madre. Frunció el ceño con molestia, pues no sentía ningún deseo de que este día perfecto fuese perturbado por ella, pero tampoco podía ignorarla, así que decidió contestar —. ¿Qué sucede?

—_Te he estado llamando toda la noche_ –dijo la mujer del otro lado.

—¿En serio? No lo noté –dijo desinteresadamente Yi Jeong, no estaba dispuesto a caer en los juegos absurdos de su madre.

—_Hoy tienes una cena con tu futura esposa_ –señaló su madre, cosa que desagradó bastante al chico. ¿Qué se proponía aquella mujer? ¿Qué no fue suficiente para ella cuando él le dijo que no pensaba casarse con esa chica?

—No iré, deja de molestarme con esto, esa mujer no me interesa –aseguró.

—_Si no me escuchas, haré que lo hagas_ –le dijo su madre, usando aquel tono de amenaza que sólo usaba cuando de verdad estaba decidida a hacer algo. Yi Jeong sintió miedo de lo que ella podría ser capaz, por eso salió corriendo, para evitar lo peor, pues la última vez que ella dijo esas palabras… ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Cuando Ga Eul abrió los ojos, se vio completamente sola en aquella habitación. Las ropas de Yi Jeong habían desaparecido y tampoco había rastro de él. Se sintió un poco desconcertada, pero luego pensó que posiblemente él había bajado para estar con sus amigos, así que decidió tomar una ducha para luego bajar y reunirse con los demás.

Yi Jeong seguramente estaba con ellos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Yi Jeong entró corriendo a su casa, pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Su madre había estado bebiendo toda la noche y él ni siquiera lo supo. Ella ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, y a su lado había un frasco vacío de tranquilizantes.

Lo sabía, era igual que la última vez.

—¡Madre! –exclamó preocupado, corriendo hacia ella y levantándola. Tomó su celular con las manos temblándole y llamó a una ambulancia, mientras trataba de hacer que su madre reaccionara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Yi Jeong sunbae no está con ustedes? –preguntó Ga Eul extrañada, pues estaba segura de que lo encontraría con el resto de los F4, pero resultó no ser así. Jan Di y Jun Pyo habían desaparecido también, y los únicos que estaban ahí eran Ji Hoo y Woo Bin, ambos desconocían totalmente el paradero de los antes mencionados.

—No lo hemos visto –aseguró el más reservado del grupo —. Es extraño, porque tampoco contesta llamadas.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? –se preguntó preocupada Ga Eul. Ella se negaba a pensar lo peor, que después de usarla, Yi Jeong sólo la había desechado, eso no era posible, así que tenía que haberle pasado algo.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –se escuchó la voz de Jun Pyo, el cual venía tomado de la mano de una molesta Jan Di —. Ya es hora de irnos –anunció.

—Pero Yi Jeong no está –dijo Woo Bin, a lo que su mirada se dirigió hacia Ga Eul, era obvio que ella se sentía un poco herida y preocupada por no tener idea del paradero del joven So.

—Lo vi en la mañana –dijo Jun Pyo —. Él regresó a Seúl.

La cara de Ga Eul cambió por una llena de duda y tristeza. Si él se había ido, ¿por qué no le dijo nada, ni siquiera a sus amigos? ¿Acaso habría pasado algo malo?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Yi Jeong observaba con rabia e impotencia a su madre. ¿Por qué ella siempre debí a hacerle esto? Él realmente no quería perderla, pero tampoco deseaba ir en contra de sus propios deseos. ¿Acaso tendría que renunciar a Ga Eul sólo para complacer a su madre?

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas esto? –reclamó Yi Jeong, con el rostro descompuesto y los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Su madre había despertado ya, pues resultó bien librada gracias a su rápido accionar, de haber llegado un poco más tarde, ella realmente podría haber muerto.

—Es la única forma de que me escuches -dijo la mujer, sin mirarlo a los ojos —. ¿Qué prefieres, a esa chiquilla don nadie, o a tu madre?

—¿Por qué me haces esto? –contestó Yi Jeong, evadiendo la pregunta de su madre —. Eres mi madre, sabes bien que no podría verte sufriendo, pero tú… ¿Te divierte ver sufrir a tu propio hijo?

—Quiero que seas feliz, y con ella no lo serás –aseguró —. Si vuelves a su lado, te aseguro que no volverás a verme.

El corazón de Yi Jeong se encogió de dolor. Él sabía muy bien que su madre era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, pues su vida no le importaba realmente debido a todo lo que su padre le había hecho, ella era capaz de eso y mucho más. No quería alejarse de Ga Eul, pero no era capaz de arriesgar la vida de su madre tampoco. Al menos por ahora, debía alejar a Ga Eul de su lado.

Nunca debió verla en primer lugar, jamás debió amarla como lo hacía. Siempre supo que él la haría sufrir, por eso no tuvo que haber dejado actuar a su corazón, así no la tendría que lastimar.

Pero ya era tarde.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella tarde él le había llamado y le pidió que se vieran cerca del puente del río Han. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo y de saber que él estaba bien, por eso, apenas él llegara, pensaba lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Lo amaba tanto, y anoche se lo había demostrado de la mejor forma que pudo. Fue tan hermoso estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus besos, sus manos, todo de él.

—Ga Eul –escuchó la voz de Yi Jeong, por lo que se volteó con una sonrisa dulce y estaba dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo, sunbae? –preguntó confusa. La mirada de Yi Jeong era diferente a la de todos estos días, él lucía frío y algo frustrado. No le gustó verlo así, era como antes, como la miraba hace cuatro años, cuando sólo pretendía alejarla de su lado.

—Debemos terminar –dijo tan fríamente que Ga Eul por un momento se sintió como atravesada por una daga, justo en el corazón —. Ya no quiero estar contigo, Ga Eul, no te amo.

—¿Q-qué? –ella le miró con sorpresa. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué él le estaba diciendo eso? No podía ser verdad, él no podía sólo haberla usado para luego dejarla, él no era así. No lo era.

Ga Eul trató de calmarse, no quería que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, pero le fue imposible detenerlas, éstas se habían esparcido en menos de un segundo.

—Sunbae… ¿Por… por qué me estás diciendo esto? –no quería mirarlo a los ojos, no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de ver la indiferencia en su rostro.

—¿No lo entiendes? –cuestionó Yi Jeong, mostrando esa sonrisa indolente, aquella sonrisa de Casanova —. Te lo acabo de decir, no te amo, nunca te amé, y nunca te amaré –mintió tan bien que pensó que podría ganar algún premio, mintió tan bien que Ga Eul le creyó todo, mientras sentía que se rompía por dentro —. Para mí fuiste sólo un juego, y ya me aburrí de ti.

—No puedes hacerme esto… por favor no lo hagas… –rogaba Ga Eul, creyendo que todo se trataba de una cruel broma, que las palabras de Yi Jeong no eran ciertas, y que pronto le abrazaría y besaría como antes. Sí, igual que antes.

—¿Acaso eres sorda, Ga Eul? –era la primera vez que él usaba ese tono tan frío y distante con ella, sonando tan alejado, tan cruel —. Te dije que no te quiero, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida. Estoy cansado de ti y de tus tonterías de niña buena, ya estoy cansado.

Ga Eul se había quedado inmóvil, oyendo con dolor y tristeza las hirientes palabras del hombre que tanto amaba, quién le confesaba que ella era un simple juguete para él, que la estaba desechando igual a cuando un niño tira un trasto roto. Más lágrimas nublaron su vista, y decidió que en ese momento debía alejarse, ya sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla frente a Yi Jeong sin llegar a desplomarse.

No dijo una sola palabra, simplemente salió corriendo y subió al primer autobús que vio pasar, sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera echar un leve vistazo.

—Ga Eul… perdóname… –susurró mientras la veía cogiendo el autobús. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y lentamente se dio la vuelta para regresar a su auto. Le dolía más que a nadie herir a Ga Eul, pero tenía que hacerlo, era su deber.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ga Eul iba sentada junto a la ventana del autobús, tratando de detener sus lágrimas, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Le dolía demasiado el corazón, y ni siquiera le importaba que la gente la estuviese viendo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era Jan Di.

—Jan Di ah –respondió a su amiga, sin dejar de llorar.

—_¿Pasa algo?_ –preguntó la Geum del otro lado —. _Ga Eul, ¿estás bien?_

—Yi Jeong sunbae… me dejó… –confesó, volviendo a llorar con mucha tristeza, la cual se transmitía perfectamente a su amiga a través del teléfono —. Jan Di ah, me quiero morir.

—_¡No digas esas cosas!_ –le gritó Jan Di _—. ¡Mataré a Yi Jeong sunbae! ¡Así que tú vete a casa ahora! ¡¿Me oyes Ga Eul?!_

Ga Eul no le quiso responder, no quería hablar más.

De pronto el autobús hizo una frenada brusca, lo cual hizo a la gente reclamar, pero Ga Eul se golpeó en la cabeza con ello, y sintió que algo se caía de su bolsillo, pero no tenía tiempo ni ánimos de recogerlo. Se puso de pie, pues planeaba bajar del autobús. Oyó que una señora reclamaba con unos enormes gritos al chofer, mientras otros pasajeros le apoyaban. Ga Eul pidió que abrieran la puerta, pero apenas y logró dar un paso afuera cuando todo el autobús se estremeció al haber recibido el impacto de un camión, que los golpeó a toda velocidad, destruyendo por completo el vehículo de pasajeros y causando una explosión que incluso alanzó a otros automóviles que estaban cerca.

¿Y la gente del autobús?

Todos habían muerto…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Yi Jeong detuvo de golpe su auto, pues sintió una punzada realmente fuerte en el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo que le asustó.

—Ga Eul… –susurró sin pensarlo, sin siquiera saber por qué ese nombre había salido de sus labios tan repentinamente.

Pero seguramente no era nada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Después del terrible accidente ocurrido durante la tarde de ayer, lamentablemente nadie ha sobrevivido, al menos de aquellos que viajaban en el autobús. Los siguientes nombres son de las personas fallecidas…

El televisor estaba encendido en casa de Jan Di, ella estaba alistándose para ir a la Universidad, cuando de pronto, aquel periodista dijo algo que la aterró.

—…Chu Ga Eul… –mencionó, entre los fallecidos en aquel accidente.

Jan Di cayó sentada sobre el piso. ¿Ga Eul… estaba muerta?

—_Yi Jeong sunbae… me dejó…_

—_Jan Di ah, me quiero morir…_

Las palabras de su amiga no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente, atormentándola, destruyéndola, llenándola de odio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando Woo Bin le comunicó la noticia, no tuvo otra reacción más que salir corriendo de donde estaba y prácticamente volar a casa de Ga Eul. Todo esto tenía que ser una broma, era imposible que Ga Eul… que su Ga Eul…

¡No!

Cuando llegó a casa de la joven, descubrió que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, todos eran familiares y conocidos de Ga Eul. Estaban los padres de ella, y su hermana mayor, todos ellos llorando. Los padres de Jan Di y su hermano menor trataban de reconfortar a los familiares más cercanos de Ga Eul. Él sintió que estaba metido en medio de una pesadilla, la peor de todas.

Siguió caminando y los ignoró a todos, hasta que llegó al centro, en donde un ataúd de color blanco le esperaba, cerrado, y completamente rodeado de flores. No podía decir nada, ni siquiera se podía mover.

Esto era una broma.

—Tú… –escuchó la voz de Jan Di. Ella le miraba con tanta rabia, con tanto odio… nunca había visto los ojos de Jan Di centellear de esa manera.

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo le vieron llegar, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de decirle algo.

—¡Ga Eul está muerta por tu culpa! –le gritó Jan Di con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Le agarró de las solapas del traje y lo zamarreó con toda su fuerza, mientras Jun Pyo y Woo Bin trataban de detenerla, pero incluso aunque él hubiese sido golpeado hasta morir en ese momento, nada ni nadie podía hacerlo reaccionar, porque aquello que estaba pasando debía ser una pesadilla.

No podía ser verdad.

Ga Eul no podía… estar muerta…

Continuara…

Adelanto:

_Incluso cuatro años después de que todo aquello pasara, aún no era capaz de olvidarla. Parecía haberlo superado, parecía que podría ser feliz al lado de su prometida –con quién pronto se casaría–, y podía inclusive parecer el hombre más enamorado sobre la tierra, pero nunca jamás iba a lograr amar a otra como a Ga Eul._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

—_Esta exposición es hermosa –le dijo su viejo amigo, con esa sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba. Extrañaba sus conversaciones con ese charlatán._

—_¿Y finalmente me presentarás a la mujer que te trae de cabeza? –preguntó Yi Jeong, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír._

—_Ella está aquí ahora mismo –aseguró._

__.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-.__

—_Ella es Kim So Eun –dijo alegremente, tocando el hombro de la joven mujer, la cual lentamente se volteó, quedando frente a frente con Yi Jeong, quién sentía que su corazón iba a estallar._

_No podía ser… ella era igual a Ga Eul…_

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Me quedó más largo el cap, ¿eh?******

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me esforcé en él jajaja. Como pueden ver, un accidente de tráfico apartó a nuestra Ga Eul de Yi Jeong sunbae, pero… ¿Realmente ella falleció? ¿Eh?******

**Bueno, después lo sabrán.**


	4. Nuevamente tú

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin pude realizar la conti de este fic, después de unas semanas terribles y llenas de pruebas. Mi pc había muerto también, pero ya está bien, así que nada, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: BOF no me pertenece.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevamente tú**

Se detuvo frente a la tumba con paso lento, contemplando detalladamente el nombre grabado en la piedra, ese nombre que le traía tantos recuerdos y que aún le atormentaba de la manera más terrible. Delicadamente dejó el ramo de flores sobre el sepulcro, procurando que éstas no cubrieran ni una sola letra de su hermoso nombre.

Seo Yi Jeong no había cambiado mucho. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo que antes conquistó a tantas chicas, con los mismos labios pequeños y esos ojos dulces, pero que podían ser los más fríos si se lo proponía. Y aquella expresión tampoco había desaparecido; aún el vacío en su mirada permanecía ahí a pesar de que el tiempo siguiera su curso. Incluso cuatro años después de que todo aquello pasara, aún no era capaz de olvidarla. Parecía haberlo superado, parecía que podría ser feliz al lado de su prometida –con quién pronto se casaría-, y podía inclusive parecer el hombre más enamorado sobre la tierra, pero nunca jamás iba a lograr amar a otra como a Ga Eul.

—Ga Eul… -susurró con tristeza, con ese tono de voz apagado que mantenía desde el día en que descubrió que la había perdido para siempre —. Ga Eul yang, ¿dónde estás ahora? –preguntó, simulando que ella podía oírle —. De verdad quisiera poder volver a verte, poder decirte cuánto me arrepiento de haber seguido los caprichos de mi madre –bajó la mirada —, poder decirte cuánto te amé y cuánto te sigo amando… aunque sé que es imposible…

En ese momento alzó la mirada y miró hacia el cielo, resignado.

—Me casaré con ella… –aseguró —. A pesar de que no la amo, ella ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, y es la mujer que mi madre quiere para mí –sus ojos se cerraron con dolor, ese dolor insuperable que se anidaba en su corazón, era como si estuviese teniendo esa conversación con un amigo al cual no veía hace mucho tiempo, pero con el que se sentía algo avergonzado de decir todo aquello, tal vez por no haberle visitado como debiera —. Siempre te amaré sólo a ti, has sido y serás siempre la única, pero… ya no puedo seguir detenido por ti. Sé que te has ido para siempre de mi lado, y yo debo seguir, aunque me duela.

Estar en ese lugar era demasiado doloroso. No se sentía capaz de poder continuar estando ahí un segundo más, por eso decidió marcharse, aunque no sin antes dedicar unas últimas palabras a su amada.

—Si tan sólo tuviese la oportunidad de verte una vez más, de decirte cuánto te amo… –se detuvo un momento, para luego proseguir —. De verdad Ga Eul, créeme que lo dejaría todo, pero sé que eso jamás sucederá.

Tras esas palabras por fin se alejó, sin saber que tal vez aquel anhelado deseo, podía hacerse realidad.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando terminaron se tomarle las fotos, la chica se acercó cansada hacia la mesa que estaba dispuesta cerca del set, para tomar entre sus manos una botella de agua y beber del contenido. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al haberse liberado de su sed y decidió tomar asiento. Su asistente y amiga apareció, dándole una bata para que se cubriera el cuerpo, ya que estaba posando en bikini para una revista.

—¿Estás bien, Seon Mi? –preguntó su amiga, a lo que ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Park Seon Mi era una chica ciertamente hermosa. Era alta, poseía una figura envidiable, con largas piernas casi perfectas, cintura pequeña y pechos del tamaño justo. Su cabello era castaño claro, casi pasando a rubio y sus ojos eran más claros de lo habitual en las chicas Coreanas. Era una modelo muy conocida y popular, y no sólo eso, sino que pertenecía a una de las más reconocidas familias del país.

Podía decirse que Seon Mi tenía todo lo que quería en la vida, pero había una sola cosa que estaba segura de no poder conseguir jamás: el amor de su novio Yi Jeong.

—Él no vino otra vez –dijo Seon Mi de mala gana. Estaba saliendo desde hace tres años con Seo Yi Jeong, después de que la madre de éste les presentara hace cuatro años y le insistiera a él para aceptarla. Al principio ella estaba feliz, pensaba que su novio era realmente apuesto, además de tener mucho dinero, era simplemente perfecto para ella, pero había algo que lo echaba todo a perder.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, de estar incluso comprometidos en matrimonio, Yi  
Jeong aún lloraba a su ex novia muerta. Por más que Seon Mi trataba de llamar su atención, simplemente no era rival para esa tal Ga Eul, aunque ella fuese sólo un recuerdo en el corazón de Yi Jeong. La odiaba profundamente. Anhelaba hacerla desvanecer de la mente de su amado, pero simplemente perdía la batalla cada vez.

—Él llegará, ustedes van a casarse después de todo –dijo la amiga de Seon Mi, una chica delgada y sin mucha gracia, de cabello largo y negro, amarrado en una cola de caballo baja, y que además usaba ropa ancha. Ella poseía un carácter dócil y tímido, nunca se atrevería a hacer las cosas que hacía su amiga, era demasiado sumisa e introvertida, al contrario de Seon Mi, quién tenía un carácter apasionante y ferviente.

—No te metas, So Young –dijo Seon Mi con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a beber un poco de agua. A veces el carácter tan positivo de So Young le molestaba, le hacía enojar que ella tratara de animarla todo el tiempo, por eso la mandaba a callar, aunque después eso le hiciera sentir un poco mal.

—Lo siento –se disculpó So Young bajando la cabeza —. B-bueno, ya terminamos todo aquí, así que… ¿Deberíamos irnos?

Justo en ese momento el celular de la joven modelo comenzó a sonar, ella sonrió al notar que se trataba de su novio; por fin le llamaba.

—Iremos dónde los chicos –fue lo que dijo, provocando que su amiga temblara ligeramente al oírla, pues vería a _esa persona_.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Yi Jeong había quedado de ir a la sección fotográfica de su novia Seon Mi, pero lo había olvidado por completo al ir a ver a Ga Eul a su tumba, así que sólo le llamó y le dijo que se viesen en casa de su amigo Jun Pyo. Hoy habría una reunión especial en la casa del ya presidente de las empresas Shinhwa, debido a que se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeña heredera.

Hoy la hija de Jun Pyo y Jan Di cumplía dos años.

Las vidas de todos habían cambiado después de estos cuatro años. Jan Di y Jun Pyo finalmente se casaron un año después del trágico accidente de Ga Eul, y ella quedó casi inmediatamente embarazada. En todo ese tiempo Jun Pyo había tomado la responsabilidad por la empresa familiar y Jan Di había terminado su carrera de medicina, siendo hoy una muy respetada pediatra infantil. Por otro lado, Ji Hoo se había recibido un año antes que ella y se dedicaba a atender adultos, siendo uno de los mejores doctores en el hospital donde trabajaba y siendo también codiciado por todas las enfermeras e incluso enfermas del lugar. Yoo Ji Hoo seguía siendo un solitario, a pesar de que su personalidad era agradable y no se mostraba frío como cuando era más joven, aún así no había llegado otra mujer que conquistara su corazón como lo había hecho Geum Jan Di, o como lo hizo incluso antes Seo Hyun. Y por otra parte, Song Woo Bin, tenía una novia demasiado escandalosa, y que no iba para nada con sus gustos.

—Jae Kyung, ¿podrías quedarte quieta? –le rogaba el príncipe Song a su novia, aquella misma que una vez casi se convirtió en la esposa de Gu Jun Pyo. Había sucedido hace aproximadamente un año, Jae Kyung regresó a Corea para celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña hija de sus amigos, cuando se encontró con Woo Bin en una situación algo incómoda (ella tuvo un pequeño accidente con su vestido). Después de eso comenzaron a verse seguido, y hace un par de meses empezaron a salir formalmente, cosa que agradó bastante a los padres de la chica, por lo que ellos no se opusieron,

—Estoy emocionada, no puedo esperar para que comience la fiesta –decía la heredera de JK, mostrando esa enorme sonrisa —. Es que la hija de Jan Di y Jun Pyo es tan linda. Ah, quisiera tener una para mí.

Ante esas palabras, el cuerpo del príncipe Song se estremeció completamente del miedo; no podía imaginarse como sería una hija de Jae Kyung, y muchos menos si él era el padre.

—¡Ji Hoo, querido amigo! –exclamó de pronto, ignorando a su novia y yendo a saludar a su amigo el médico, el cual le miró extrañado por haber sido tan efusivo.

Yi Jeong estaba sentado solo en una esquina, esperando a que llegara su novia y seguramente le gritara por haberle dejado plantada. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro cuando pensó que ojala él hubiese podido compartir este tipo de reuniones al lado de Ga Eul. La imaginaba a ella a su lado, sonriéndole con esa hermosa y tierna expresión que solía mostrarle, siendo tan linda como siempre lo había sido. Cuando vio a Jan Di aparecer con su pequeña hija en los brazos, también pensó que de haber estado viva Ga Eul, ahora incluso podrían tener un bebé así. Un hijo suyo y de Ga Eul, hubiese sido la cosa más hermosa que pudo pasarle en la vida.

Pero era mejor que dejara de soñar.

—¿Otra vez estás pensando en esa muerta?

Yi Jeong levantó la mirada y vio a su novia parada frente a él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, con esa expresión molesta que siempre le colmaba la paciencia. No estaba enamorado de ella, jamás lo había estado, pero no quería tener a su madre encima, fastidiándole todo el tiempo. Fue por eso que decidió formalizar todo y casarse con ella.

—Cállate –dijo el alfarero, enfadado por la forma en que Seon Mi se refería a su amada Ga Eul. Ella siempre le trataba de "la muerta", cosa que le molestaba demasiado.

—Me dejaste plantada, ¿crees que estoy muy feliz? –cuestionó la modelo —. Y siempre es por culpa de esa estúpida. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que ya muerta y enterrada?

—Cállate de una vez si no quieres que me enoje –le ordenó Yi Jeong, más que fastidiado con la actitud de su novia. Odiaba que ella le reclamara constantemente por pensar sólo en Ga Eul. Sabía que estaba mal no prestarle atención a ella, pero Seon Mi no tenía ningún derecho de mancillar el nombre de Ga Eul, no lo tenía.

Seon Mi tampoco quería hacer que Yi Jeong se enfadara con ella, por lo que decidió olvidar el tema. Incluso si él sólo pensaba en aquella muerta, aún así ella estaba viva y él era sólo suyo.

—Lo siento amor, tú tienes razón –le dijo, haciéndose la inocente para manipularlo —. Perdón si me refiero de una manera irrespetuosa a Ga Eul-ssi, me hubiese gustado mucho conocerla y saber por qué la querías tanto, pero a veces… me dan celos… perdóname por favor.

—Está bien –le dijo Yi Jeong, poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Seon Mi. Deseaba tanto que aquella que estuviera entre sus brazos fuese Ga Eul, pero ya era demasiado, ya no podía seguir así por más tiempo. Si iba a casarse con Seon Mi, era justo que de una vez por todas dejara ir el recuerdo de Ga Eul, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de Seon Mi y por su propio bien.

Definitivamente la olvidaría.

—Seon Mi-ah, lo siento –le susurró al oído, abrazándola un poco más fuerte —. Te prometo que esta será la última vez que te posponga por ella.

Seon Mi sólo sonrió. Finalmente, Yi Jeong estaba pensando en ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Uno, dos, tres –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, para que luego la pequeña heredera del grupo Shinhwa apagara las velitas de su pastel.

—¡Felicidades, Hye Sung-ah! –dijo Jun Pyo con efusividad, alzando entre sus brazos a su hija adorada. Observó a su esposa Jan Di y notó que ella no se veía demasiado feliz, por un momento su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido, pues seguramente estaba pensando en la falta que le hacía su mejor amiga. Jun Pyo no quiso ser imprudente, así que sólo por esta vez ignoró el hecho y siguió celebrando con su pequeña.

—Appa, te quiero –dijo la pequeña, abrazando más fuerte a su papá y acariciando sus rizados cabellos. Todos se enternecieron con la escena, en especial Jan Di. Le gustaba mucho ver a su hija y a su amado esposo juntos, nunca pensó que Jun Pyo llegaría a ser tan buen padre.

Mientras Jan Di cortaba el pastel –ya que no le gustaba que lo hicieran las empleadas-, la amiga de Seon Mi estaba sentada bebiendo un vaso de refresco. Estaba sola como siempre, ya que cuando Seon Mi se juntaba con su novio Yi Jeong, ignoraba por completo su existencia.

—¿Por qué te alejas del resto? –escuchó una voz masculina, que la hizo temblar como si todo su cuerpo estuviese hecho de gelatina. Cuando levantó ligeramente la cabeza para verle, tuvo que volver a bajarla, totalmente avergonzada y con el rostro enrojecido. Yoo Ji Hoo le estaba hablando, y era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Por lo general la gente pasaba de ella, en especial los chicos apuestos como él.

—Eh, yo… s-sólo estaba aquí –dijo con voz suave y tímida.

Desde la primera vez que vio a ese hombre, no dejaba de sentirse como una niña de secundaria cuando ambos se encontraban bajo el mismo techo. Generalmente se veían en las reuniones del F4, pero él nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra.

—¿Y que hay de usted? –se atrevió a preguntar, sentándose como si estuviese muy incómoda. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y apenas era capaz de mirar al chico que tenía enfrente.

—Estoy un poco aburrido –dijo el joven doctor, cogiendo un vaso de refresco de encima de la mesa. Siempre le había parecido que esa chica era muy enigmática, además estaba sola todo el tiempo, igual que él —. Como verás, todos están en parejas.

—Es… es verdad –dijo So Young, algo sonrojada al sentirse excluida del resto de personas ahí presentes. Era cierto que todos estaban en parejas, ella y Ji Hoo eran los únicos solteros ahí, y eso era aún más incómodo.

Yi Jeong se acercó hacia la ventana, observando el hermoso brillo de la luna, que le recordaba a la sonrisa de su amada. Deseaba no pensar más en ella pero de verdad era muy difícil, de verdad era como pedirle peras al olmo.

—Sunbae –oyó la voz de Jan Di, la cual se le acercó y le entregó un vaso con refresco (por muy adultos que fuesen, estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una pequeña de dos años) —. ¿Aún piensas en ella?

Yi Jeong sonrió quedamente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó él —. Hace un rato te vi algo triste, como si recordases algo doloroso.

—Me gustaría que ella estuviese aquí –dijo Jan Di —. Ga Eul era mi mejor amiga, la que estuvo conmigo desde que éramos pequeñas –bajó la mirada —. Aún no puedo creer que ya no esté con nosotros.

—Me odias, ¿verdad?

—No –Jan Di negó con la cabeza —. No puedo negar que te odiaba al principio, que te culpé por todo lo que pasó, pero no fue tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente. Ga Eul te amaba, ella realmente te amaba Sunbae, y sé que no quisiste hacerle daño.

—Por más que quiero no puedo olvidarme de ella –confesó Yi Jeong. No le había dicho esas palabras a nadie, por más que todos lo supiesen con sólo verle, aunque él escondiese el sufrimiento detrás de esa sonrisa fría, ni siquiera a sus amigos les había revelado aquellos sentimientos —. Jan Di-ah, me pregunto si algún día seré capaz.

—Debes pensar en que ella ahora está bien, y es feliz –le dijo la esposa de Gu Jun Pyo con una enorme sonrisa, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su superior y amigo —. Tienes que ser feliz también, apuesto a que Ga Eul no querría verte así.

—Tienes razón –le dijo el joven alfarero —. Tienes toda la razón.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de la pequeña heredera del grupo Shinhwa. Hoy Yi Jeong llevaría a cabo una nueva exposición, después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Estaba algo emocionado, pues uno de sus viejos amigos –de cuando estuvo viviendo en el extranjero- vendría especialmente a verle. Le había conocido hace casi siete años mientras estaba fuera de Corea, y por pertenecer al mismo país rápidamente entablaron amistad. No le había visto durante cuatro años, porque él se había ido a los Estados Unidos, apenas regresaría hoy después de tanto tempo.

Se levantó temprano aquella mañana, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, pero antes de poder entrar al baño, sintió que unos brazos femeninos le sostenían desde la espalda, haciéndole temblar ante el contacto de aquellas manos heladas con su piel desnuda.

—¿Te levantarás tan temprano? –le preguntó Seon Mi, besando suavemente su espalda —. ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos a la cama, Yi Jeong?

—No puedo –dijo el pelinegro, apartando las manos que le rodeaban para darse la vuelta y mirarla —. Recuerda que hoy es mi exposición, tengo cosas que hacer durante todo el día y no puedo perder el tiempo.

—¿Hacer el amor conmigo es perder el tiempo? –cuestionó la chica ofendida, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole de mala gana, a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir, tonta –aseguró Yi Jeong, besando suavemente los labios de su novia —. Tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, ¿no? –le sonrió, separándose de ella —. Me alistaré ahora y luego me iré al centro de arte, te esperaré ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien –dijo Seon Mi, dejándolo ir por fin. Le gustaba mucho el cambio que había tenido Yi Jeong, desde hace una semana parecía haber por fin superado a esa tal Ga Eul, y ahora las cosas estaban saliendo como ella quería.

Finalmente Yi Jeong era sólo suyo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El salón de arte de la familia Seo estaba lleno de gente, la cual observaba fascinada todas las creaciones del joven alfarero. Muchas chicas habían ido sólo para verle a él, a pesar de saber que mantenía una relación con una famosa modelo. Había coleccionistas de arte muy famosos y Yi Jeong estaba realmente complacido con los resultados que había obtenido. Ahora que había decidido seguir adelante, todo parecía ir muy bien en su vida.

—Esta exposición es hermosa –le dijo su viejo amigo, con esa sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba. Extrañaba sus conversaciones con ese charlatán, siempre hablaban de tonterías, y más porque él tenía una capacidad enorme de hablar de lo que quisiera.

—No puede ser, ¿en qué momento llegaste? –dijo Yi Jeong sorprendido, mostrando una sonrisa y dando un abrazo a ese amigo suyo.

Él era un chico alto, de desordenado cabello castaño claro y ojos café oscuro. Vestía como todo un caballero y se notaba que tenía mucho arrastre con las chicas por la seguridad en su mirada.

—Llegué hace unas horas y vine aquí inmediatamente –dijo él —. Yi Jeong, no has cambiado nada.

—Tú tampoco, Seung Hyun –aseguró Yi Jeong.

Lee Seung Hyun era el joven presidente de una empresa de entretenimiento, sin embargo, había estado mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos y aún no era representante de ningún grupo musical en Corea.

—Tus obras de arte siguen siendo tan impresionantes, se nota que eres un artista de verdad –dijo Seung Hyun —. Creo que definitivamente llevaré una de ellas a casa.

—¿Y finalmente me presentarás a la mujer que te trae de cabeza? –preguntó Yi Jeong, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

—Ella está aquí ahora mismo –aseguró.

Durante sus conversaciones telefónicas, Seung Hyun había confesado que había una mujer que le había robado el corazón, después de mucho tiempo de ser un Casanova. Él y Yi Jeong eran realmente parecidos en su forma de ser, siempre estaban conquistando chicas y a ninguna de ellas la tomaban en serio, y siempre había sólo una que lograba calar hondo. Para Yi Jeong había sido Ga Eul, y para Seung Hyun era esta chica de la cual tanto hablaba.

Caminaron juntos mientras hablaban de tonterías, como siempre, hasta que Yi Jeong divisó a una mujer que le daba la espalda. Ella observaba con mucho interés uno de sus jarrones, ignorando la presencia de ellos. Poseía un cabello hermosamente largo hasta la cintura, de color castaño claro, brillante y liso. Sus ropas eran ciertamente muy elegantes y su figura, a pesar de verse normal, no le hacía desentonar para nada. A leguas se notaba que era una chica muy hermosa, aún estando de espaldas.

De pronto notó que Seung Hyun se dirigía a ella. Así que era ella.

—Ella es Kim So Eun –dijo alegremente, tocando el hombro de la joven mujer, la cual lentamente se volteó, quedando frente a frente con Yi Jeong, quién sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

No podía ser… ella era igual a Ga Eul…

Continuara…

Avance:

_Tenía que ser una broma. Aquella mujer de nombre Kim So Eun, era exactamente igual a Ga Eul. Tal vez su cabello era más claro y sus ropas eran mucho más finas, pero definitivamente eran iguales._

—_Esto no puede ser… –susurró Yi Jeong, tan confundido… tan sorprendido por esta situación._

—_Mucho gusto –habló entonces ella, con aquella misma dulce voz, la voz de Ga Eul —. Soy Kim So Eun, es un placer –hizo una leve reverencia. _

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—_Es ella, Jan Di-ah, tienes que creerme –decía con desesperación —. Realmente ella es Ga Eul._

—_Sunbae, tal vez sólo te sorprendiste por su parecido, pero eso no puede ser, Ga Eul se fue –le trataba de explicar Jan Di, pero no había poder humano que convenciera a Yi Jeong de lo contrario, estaba seguro de haber encontrado nuevamente a Ga Eul y tenía que comprobarlo de alguna manera._

—_Si la hubieses visto… si la hubieses visto me creerías –dijo —. Verás que tengo razón._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Cuando la vio aparecer en su estudio sintió que se le detenían los latidos del corazón, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ella era simplemente hermosa, perfecta, no había más palabras para describirla._

—_¿Qué… haces aquí…? –preguntó confuso._

—_Quisiera aprender –dijo Kim So Eun —. Quisiera aprender alfarería como usted –y mostró aquella sonrisa, derritiendo por completo al chico frente a ella, sin saber lo que él estaba sintiendo, que incluso era capaz de estrecharla entre sus brazos en ese momento, si no supiera que ella no lo recordaba._

_Pero la recuperaría, estaba seguro. _

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Uff, me costó este capítulo porque tenía que relatar todo lo que pasó después de "la muerte" de Ga Eul. Como pudieron ver, Jan Di perdonó a nuestro Sunbae, y además se casó con Jun Pyo y tienen una hija. ¿No son una ternura? Jajaja, y nuestra mono con el príncipe Song están juntos jajaja. Ji Hoo sigue siendo un solitario, pero puede que suceda algo por ahí eh. Y sé que deben de odiar a la novia de Yi Jeong, es una pesada, yo también la odio, pero en fin.**

**Espero y les haya intrigado el avance, porque la conti estará buena.**

**Me despido ^^**

**¡Bye! **


	5. Un mundo caído

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Ah, llevo como una semana tratando de terminar esta conti y no sé por qué no había podido. Me ha costado un mundo jajaja, pero por fin lo he conseguido. Les advierto que en este cap verán a nuestro Yi Jeong sufrir mucho, tratando de comprender la situación, pero al final llega a una buena resolución. Bueno, el cap es un poco caótico por todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de nuestro F4, espero y no se atormenten mucho xD**

**Disclaimer: BOF no me pertenece, si así fuera, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong habrían terminado casados xD**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capítulo 4: Un mundo caído **

Cuando Yi Jeong la miró a los ojos, sintió que todo lo que había logrado construir a lo largo de estos cuatro años, todo el esfuerzo que puso para superar la partida de Ga Eul, e incluso su decisión de olvidarse de ella, todo se había derrumbado, todo se acababa de ir al demonio al encontrarse con esta mujer.

Tenía que ser una broma. Aquella mujer de nombre Kim So Eun, era exactamente igual a Ga Eul. Tal vez su cabello era más claro y sus ropas eran mucho más finas, pero definitivamente eran iguales.

—Esto no puede ser… –susurró Yi Jeong, tan confundido… tan sorprendido por esta situación.

—Mucho gusto –habló entonces ella, con aquella misma dulce voz, la voz de Ga Eul —. Soy Kim So Eun, es un placer –hizo una leve reverencia.

Los labios de Yi Jeong estaban secos y casi paralizados, a duras penas lograba moverlos, como haciendo el amago de pronunciar algo, pero no lograba hacerlo, no era capaz de decir absolutamente nada.

—Oh, este chico –Seung Hyun entonces le dio un leve empujón con el codo, logrando más o menos hacerlo reaccionar —. ¿Te has quedado impresionado con la belleza de So Eun? –se burló, a lo que la mencionada no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Oppa! –le regañó la chica —. ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso cuando lo acabo de conocer? –frunció levemente el ceño —. Qué vergonzoso.

—Oh, no te enojes mi diosa –le dijo Seung Hyun, mostrándole su brillante sonrisa, a lo que ella sólo le miró molesta.

—Y-yo, mucho gusto –Yi Jeong hizo una leve reverencia ante la chica, para luego pasarse una mano por la frente, como si estuviese sudando mucho —. Yo… lo siento, debo irme, permiso –y después de eso se alejó de ellos, yendo a quién sabe dónde.

—¿Lo ves, oppa? Por tu culpa se llevó una mala impresión de mí –la joven suspiró, mostrándose decepcionada —. Y ahora que por fin logré conocer al artista de tan impresionantes obras.

—Oye, ¿en qué parte fue mi culpa? –replicó el joven Lee, pero ella sólo se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

Desde que estaba en Estados Unidos, lo que más había deseado So Eun al llegar a Corea era conocer a So Yi Jeong, puesto que era una gran fan de sus obras, además el arte y la cerámica le interesaban mucho, era una de las pocas cosas que podía _recordar_ como uno de sus gustos, aunque no lograba entender por qué.

Por otro lado, Yi Jeong se había alejado hasta un pasillo desolado, en donde se fijó que no hubiese nadie, y una vez ahí, se dejó derrumbar, cayendo al suelo apoyado contra una pared. Su respiración estaba agitada debido a la impresión tan grande que se había llevado, realmente no lograba calmarse.

—G-Ga Eul… –se decía, llevándose una mano al pecho, en donde podía sentir sus latidos muy acelerados —. Ga Eul… era Ga Eul… era… era ella…

Cerró los ojos tratando de disipar esa sensación, pero sin darse cuenta las lágrimas brotaban por sí solas, demostrando lo inútil que había sido su esfuerzo por querer olvidarse de ella, esas estúpidas ganas de querer vivir una vida sin tener a Ga Eul en ella. Ahora entendía qué tanto la había amado, qué tanto la amaba aún, y lo imposible que sería sacarla de su mente.

Nunca, nunca iba a suceder.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella noche Yi Jeong estaba más confuso que nunca. A cada segundo la sonrisa de esa mujer llamada Kim So Eun venía a su mente, y le hacía preguntarse si realmente ella era Ga Eul. Mientras se daba una ducha con agua fría, sintiendo las gotas del agua resbalando por su piel desnuda, podía recordar la única y maravillosa noche que compartió junto a su amada. Podía sentir aún las manos de ella en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus propias manos recorriendo la suave piel de Ga Eul. La mirada en su rostro era tan inocente aquella vez, a pesar de lo segura que se veía cuando le dijo que quería ser suya. Ella era tan frágil e inexperta, no estaba segura de ninguno de sus pasos mientras él era un verdadero especialista en la materia. Sus besos sin embargo eran tan dulces, tan apasionados. Él se sentía casi como consumido por un fuego potente y abrasador.

Todo eso era imposible de borrar de su memoria, se sentía como el primer día, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

—¿Por qué, Ga Eul? –se preguntó, golpeando la pared de la ducha, mientras las gotas no paraban de caerle encima. El corazón le dolía, su alma estaba destrozada. Sus golpes no se detenían y llegó incluso a sentir que una de sus manos no soportaba la carga y comenzaba a sangrar, pero dañar sus manos no parecía ser suficiente para detenerle. ¿No era todo mejor cuando no tenía un corazón para ser lastimado? ¿No era mucho más feliz cuando no amaba a ninguna mujer, cuando sólo jugaba con ellas? Ahora simplemente no podía parar de sufrir, todo lo que creyó que había conseguido se había caído en cinco segundos, las cicatrices que por tanto tiempo cuidó se habían abierto de forma estrepitosa.

Kim So Eun… ¿Acaso ella era Ga Eul? ¿Podían dos personas ser tan parecidas?

Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió, se ocupó de curar su mano también. No era una herida seria, por lo que estaría bien en unos días. Sin embargo la otra herida, la de su alma, esa no sanaría nunca.

Se distrajo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Al tomarlo y ver el nombre se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su prometida, la mujer con la que se iba a casar.

¿Acaso de verdad sería capaz de casarse con ella?

—Demonios… –masculló. No tenía deseos de hablar con ella, así que colgó la llamada y apagó su teléfono, para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, dándole vueltas, que no lograba estar en paz. No podía tranquilizarse, esto era demasiado para él.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Seon Mi arrojó su teléfono sobre la cama con rabia. Yi Jeong no le contestaba las llamadas e incluso había apagado su celular. ¿Qué estaría pasando con él? Verdaderamente le molestaba su actitud cuando comenzaba a ignorarla de esa forma, ¿acaso volvería a ser el mismo de siempre? Se había estado comportando tan bien, ¿por qué tenía que volver a ser el mismo?

—Yi Jeong… –susurró molesta, tirándose sobre la cama.

No dejaría que Yi Jeong la tratara como a su juguete.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se quitó delicadamente el hermoso collar que adornaba su cuello, para dejarlo con cuidado dentro de una cajita. Se miró al espejo y sonrió dulcemente. Su cabello era tan largo y lindo, realmente le encantaba peinarlo y cuidarlo, así como su piel. Después del terrible accidente que había tenido, ella no lograba recordar nada de lo que fue su vida antes, incluso su rostro había recibido severos daños, pero gracias a los médicos logró sanar y verse bien de nuevo. De no haber sido por la ayuda de Seung Hyun, ella ni siquiera estaría viva.

—Cielos… –soltó un profundo suspiro —. Yi Jeong-ssi es más apuesto de lo que pensé –dijo para sí misma.

Mientras estaba en el hospital de Estados Unidos, recibiendo tratamiento para recuperarse, So Eun había visto los trabajos de aquel artista por medio de revistas y ese tipo de cosas. Había muchas entrevistas a él y verdaderamente lucía muy interesante, pero por alguna extraña razón, en cada una de esas fotografías sus ojos siempre se veían tristes. Era como si un gran dolor lo aquejara, como si algo terrible le hubiese sucedido en algún momento de su vida, y por eso jamás lograba sonreír sinceramente.

Desde ese tiempo ella siempre había querido conocerle en persona, entender el significado de todo ese dolor escondido en su mirada, saber cuál era su inspiración para crear un arte tan hermoso. Y sin darse cuenta, cada vez que lo veía en fotografías o en entrevistas por internet, su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido.

A veces eso le hacía sentir culpable y confusa; no sabía por qué le interesaba tanto una persona que estaba tan lejos de ella, mientras que a Seung Hyun, quién había estado a su lado desde el principio, no lograba verle como algo más que un amigo, como su salvador, pero no podía amarlo como él lo esperaba.

—Yo… quisiera poder recordar mi pasado… –dijo volviendo a mirarse al espejo, mientras se peinaba lentamente. No podía describirlo, pero estaba segura que si se quedaba aquí en Corea y se acercaba a esa persona por la cual su corazón se aceleraba, probablemente lograría recordar algo.

Al menos eso quería creer.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El sol ya había aparecido, pero Yi Jeong aún se encontraba encerrado en su departamento, el cual había comprado para mantenerse alejado de su madre. Se sentía completamente avergonzado por haber sido manipulado por ella hasta el punto de dejar ir a Ga Eul y provocar su muerte. Por más que todos le decían que no era así, que el asunto nada tenía que ver con él, que todo había sido un simple accidente, él no dejaba de culparse.

Había llegado al punto de odiarse a sí mismo, tanto como para atentar contra su propia vida. Había sucedido hace cuatro años, una semana después del accidente en donde perdió para siempre a Ga Eul, él estaba tan dolido y destrozado que no podía soportarlo, deseaba irse junto a ella, abandonar la vida tan miserable que le había quedado después de su partida y olvidarse de todo el dolor.

Quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo.

—_¡¿Acaso estabas loco?! –le gritó Woo Bin mientras lo veía con rabia. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero ninguna de ellas bajaba por sus mejillas. Observaba al alfarero postrado en una cama, después de haber chocado su auto, tratando de morir._

—_No me regañes, sólo déjame en paz –dijo Yi Jeong con indiferencia, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir mucha rabia, rabia porque seguía vivo, porque nada grave le había pasado, cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era morir —. Soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo quitarme la vida._

—_¿Por qué haces esto? –la voz de su mejor amigo sonó quebrada y dolorida, fue entonces que él le volteó a mirar —. Yi Jeong, sé que la amabas, pero… ¿no te importa nada ahora?_

—_No puedes entenderme, nunca podrías hacerlo porque nunca has amado a alguien de verdad, no puedes sentir lo que yo… el dolor de que ya no esté a mi lado…_

—_Yi Jeong…_

—_Sólo quiero irme con ella… Woo Bin… –en ese instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón estaba destrozado, odiaba el hecho de seguir con vida. _

_Cerró sus ojos._

—_No te dejaré –escuchó una voz femenina. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y vio a Jan Di, quién le miraba fijamente y muy enojada. Se notaba que también había llorado, pero Yi Jeong no podía creer que ella hubiese llorado debido a su accidente —. Yi Jeong Sunbae, nunca vuelvas a hacer esto de nuevo, ¿crees que Ga Eul estaría feliz?_

—_Jan Di-ah…_

El recordar esos amargos momentos no era nada agradable, le hacían sentir tremendamente arrepentido. En lugar de estar ahí tirado como un idiota, lo que debería de estar haciendo era ir en busca de esa joven, comprobar si ella realmente era quién decía ser. Pero incluso si él pensaba eso, debía verla alguien más para que así dejara de sentir que estaba loco.

—No puedo haberlo imaginado, ella… ella era igual…

Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, iría a ver a Jan Di para contarle lo sucedido, quería que Jan Di también la viera, tenía que ser cierto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Seon Mi terminó de arreglarse frente al tocador del camerino que ocupaba, para luego mirar con enfado su teléfono celular. No tenía ni una sola llamada de Yi Jeong y eso le irritaba demasiado.

—Este idiota… –murmuró con enfado, dejando el teléfono con brusquedad sobre el mueble. Vio como So Young se le acercaba con muchas cosas en las manos, ella siempre la mantenía ocupada como si ésta fuese su empleada —. Aish. ¿Qué haces tardando tanto?

—Lo siento, estaban arreglando el pasillo y yo…

—¡Olvídalo! –le interrumpió Seon Mi, poniéndose de pie —. Ya no tienes que traer nada, me arregle yo misma así que sólo vete al auto y espérame ahí.

—Sí, perdón Seon Mi –So Young dejó las cosas que traía encima de la mesita del tocador y se marchó con la cabeza gacha hacia el auto que ambas utilizaban para movilizarse. A veces se preguntaba por qué aún soportaba el trato que Seon Mi le daba, cuando se suponía que ambas eran amigas. Ella parecía más bien la esclava de Seon Mi y no su amiga, eso era algo doloroso, ya que ambas se conocían desde que iban juntas a la escuela.

Soltó un enorme suspiro y puso algo de música de la radio del auto para hacer tiempo, ya que hasta que Seon Mi terminara faltaba mucho aún. A veces era demasiado aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada, le gustaría por lo menos tener un novio con el cual distraerse y salir a citas, pero ella era tan sin gracia que nadie le hacía caso.

Incluso sabiendo eso, ella aun así tenía altos estándares a la hora de fijar su vista en un chico, habiéndose enamorado de un F4…

—Ah, So Young, eso es totalmente imposible, olvídalo –se dijo a sí misma, golpeándose la cabeza. Ese chico guapo y exitoso jamás se fijaría en alguien tan poca cosa como ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Yi Jeong había ido al hospital en donde Jan Di trabajaba, el mismo donde también se encontraba Ji Hoo. Le había hablado de la aparición de esta chica, de su seguridad por pensar que se trataba de Ga Eul y no de alguien que sólo se le parecía, pues no podía existir tal coincidencia.

—Es ella, Jan Di-ah, tienes que creerme –decía con desesperación —. Realmente ella es Ga Eul.

—Sunbae, tal vez sólo te sorprendiste por su parecido, pero eso no puede ser, Ga Eul se fue –le trataba de explicar Jan Di, pero no había poder humano que convenciera a Yi Jeong de lo contrario, estaba seguro de haber encontrado nuevamente a Ga Eul y tenía que comprobarlo de alguna manera.

—Si la hubieses visto… si la hubieses visto me creerías –dijo —. Verás que tengo razón.

Después de sus palabras se fue, dejando a Jan Di realmente preocupada. Pensaba que Yi Jeong ya había superado la muerte de su amiga, pero tal vez su negación iba mucho más allá de lo que ella había imaginado. Lo mejor era que se mantuviera cerca de su Sunbae, no quería que él volviera a cometer alguna locura parecida a la de hace cuatro años, en donde estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida debido a su tristeza y dolor.

Jan Di se había dado cuenta después de eso que él realmente amaba a Ga Eul, que lo que pasó entre ellos no había sido algo planeado, y que en lugar de mostrarle odio debía apoyarlo para que lograra superarlo, pero parecía que aún no era capaz de eso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Lee Seung Hyun se encontraba en la oficina que acababan de acondicionar para él, dado que había mudado sus empresas a la ciudad de Seúl. Nunca le había interesado emprender negocios en este lugar, pero debido a las insistencias de So Eun de querer vivir en Corea, él había accedido. Era capaz de todo por ella, porque realmente esperaba que con ello la dulce chica le fuera a dar una oportunidad para ser su único amor. En dos ocasiones ya le había propuesto matrimonio en medio de bromas, pero ella le había respondido que no estaba lista para un paso tan grande.

Ahora mismo estaba planeando hacer una proposición formal y esperaba recibir un sí. Desde la primera vez que le vio, supo que ella era la mujer destinada para ser su diosa, por eso mismo le llamaba de esa manera: "_mi diosa"_.

—Espero que con todo lo que hago por ti, por fin aceptes ser mi esposa, mi diosa –dijo para sí, pero haciendo de cuenta que ella le estaba escuchando.

So Eun había pasado por momentos muy difíciles en su vida. Debido a un accidente terrible que había tenido, ella no recordaba nada de su pasado, por lo que sufría mucho tratando de hacerlo; sin embargo, debido a ese mismo accidente ella había llegado a su vida, y podía sonar un poco egoísta, pero lo agradecía. Si no fuera por ella, aún sería aquel desgraciado que jugaba con las mujeres. Seung Hyun había tenido que hacer todo por ella, luego de encontrarla tirada en una carretera desolada, herida y casi moribunda, incluso había tenido que darle un nombre e inventar una falsa vida para que ella no se sintiera mal por no saber ni siquiera quién era.

So Eun pensaba que ese era su nombre verdadero, que ella y Seung Hyun eran amigos desde que vivían en Corea, que sus padres habían muerto hace años y que ella no tenía a nadie más en el mundo que él.

No es que él le hubiese querido mentir a propósito, de verdad intentó buscar a su familia, averiguar quién era ella, pero por más que lo intentó no logró conseguirlo, y tampoco podía abandonarla a su suerte, por eso, hizo una nueva vida para ella. So Eun nunca recobraría sus recuerdos de la vida que él le había contado que ella tenía antes del accidente, porque esa vida simplemente jamás había existido.

—So Eun… –susurró para sí —. Espero nunca te enteres de la verdad, nunca recuperes tus recuerdos, porque si eso sucede, te perderé para siempre.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente, procurando no volver a repetir esas palabras ni tampoco volver a pensarlas. Nunca dejaría que ella se apartase de su lado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, ni encontraba una salida a sus dudas y problemas, la única respuesta para Yi Jeong era siempre la alfarería. Hacer un jarrón le hacía olvidarse de las cosas malas que sucedían en su vida, mientras se perdía en los detalles para que éste quedase perfecto, dejaba de pensar en el dolor que lo aquejaba desde hace cuatro años, e incluso el dolor que antes sentía por todas las cosas que sus padres le hacían pasar.

A pesar de la oscuridad y tranquilidad del lugar, él se sentía realmente a gusto, pues ese era su pequeño espacio personal, ese territorio en donde nadie le iba a molestar, ni si quiera su madre o Seon Mi. El lugar perfecto.

—Sunbae… –escuchó de pronto una voz, esa voz que le hacía erizar la piel y le atravesaba incluso los huesos. Como una fina brisa de madrugada, era la voz de su amada. Volteó lentamente y la vio emerger desde la puerta. Cuando la vio aparecer en su estudio sintió que se le detenían los latidos del corazón, y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ella era simplemente hermosa, perfecta, no había más palabras para describirla.

—¿Qué… haces aquí…? –preguntó confuso.

—Quisiera aprender –dijo Kim So Eun —. Quisiera aprender alfarería como usted –y mostró aquella sonrisa, derritiendo por completo al chico frente a ella, sin saber lo que él estaba sintiendo, que incluso era capaz de estrecharla entre sus brazos en ese momento, si no supiera que ella no lo recordaba.

Pero la recuperaría, estaba seguro.

Continuara…

Avance:

—_Hoy no tengo deseos de verte, Seon Mi, por favor déjame solo –dijo Yi Jeong con indiferencia, pasando de largo la figura de su novia e ignorando que ésta trataba de abrazarlo. Ahora que Kim So Eun había aparecido, no había nadie más en su mente. Tenía que haber una forma de probar que ella era Ga Eul._

—_Yi Jeong… –la chica le miró con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?_

—_Sólo vete –respondió malhumorado. Le enfurecía que ella fuese tan insistente._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Yi Jeong sonrió como un idiota cuando la vio llegar. Ella lucía tan hermosa con un simple vestido de color rojo y un pequeño abrigo blanco encima. ¿Podía una chica en el mundo ser tan encantadora como para hacer a su corazón saltar como un loco dentro de su pecho?_

—_¿Llego tarde, Sunbae? –preguntó So Eun con esa hermosa sonrisa, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al observar lo apuesto que era su profesor de alfarería._

—_No, llegas justo a tiempo –respondió él, igual de perdido en ella como lo estaba la chica por él._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Cuando Jan Di la vio simplemente no lo podía creer. Tuvo que ser sostenida por Jun Pyo para que no se cayera de espaldas al suelo, a pesar de que éste estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Esa chica no sólo era igual a Ga Eul, era casi como estarla viendo, como si Ga Eul estuviera de vuelta. _

_Ahora comprendía que las palabras de Yi Jeong no eran ninguna exageración._

—_G-Ga Eul ah –dijo la joven doctora, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero al expresión de confusión de So Eun le hacía entender que ella no le había reconocido._

_Dolía mucho._

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Ahh, ya me despido. ¿Cómo creen que será el cap que viene? Oh, Yi Jeong al parecer anda poniéndole los cuernos a su novia (¿?) Jajaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque esto se irá poniendo más emocionante en tanto más cosas pasen.**

**PD: El personaje de Lee Seung Hyun, no sé si se dieron cuenta que tiene el mismo nombre que Seungri de Big Bang *w* Bueno, me gusta ese nombre y siempre había querido llamar a un personaje así, pero no es mi Panda bello eh, aunque si quieren y se les hace más fácil, imaginen que es él xD**

**Eso es todo, nos leemos.**

**Bye!**


	6. Determinación

**¡Buenas noches!**

**Se supone que tendría esta conti ayer, después era hoy, pero se me cortó el internet y me estoy muriendo de sueño y en fin, que finalmente la terminé xDD En este cap verán como nuestros protagonistas se van acercando el uno al otro, ¿pero cómo acabará todo? xD**

**Disclaimer: BOF no me pertenece, es una lástima.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capítulo 5: Determinación**

Cuando Kim So Eun había aparecido en su estudio ciertamente se sorprendió mucho y hasta se llegó a asustar. Le parecía increíble que ella quisiera recibir clases de alfarería de él. Le había hecho recordar a cuando Ga Eul tomó dichas clases sólo para lograr estar más cerca de él. Era cierto, en un principio se había sentido intimidado, pero ahora pensaba que esto era justo lo que necesitaba para acercarse a ella, para averiguar quién era ella realmente..

—¿Estás segura? –Yi Jeong le miró fijamente, dejando que su enigmática sonrisa hiciera temblar el cuerpo de Kim So Eun. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin ser un Casanova, aún no había perdido del todo la práctica y sabía muy bien cuando su presencia ponía nerviosa a una mujer.

—¿Por qué… por qué me pregunta? –la chica le miró confusa y algo sonrojada, no podía evitar sentirse como una tonta frente a ese chico. ¿Por qué rayos era tan apuesto?

—Lo digo porque si de verdad quieres aprender, tendrás que tener mucha determinación –fueron las palabras del alfarero —. Esto no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera, menos si no se encuentra comprometido con la tarea.

—¡De verdad quiero intentarlo! –exclamó en ese momento So Eun, dejando ver su desesperación por realizar dicha tarea —. Desde que estaba en los Estados Unidos he querido aprender sobre esto, no es algo que planee hacer sin pasión alguna, así que por favor…

Yi Jeong sonrió al verla tan convencida. Ella parecía ser un poco tímida, pero muy decidida, como su Ga Eul. Cerró los ojos al haber vuelto a pensar en ella una vez más. Sabía que si esta chica resultaba no ser Ga Eul, nunca la podría ver sin recordar a su amada, nunca la iba a poder ver como otra persona. No quería obsesionase y confundir las cosas, pero era muy difícil verla y no imaginar que ella era Ga Eul.

—En ese caso creo que puedo ayudarte –dijo de pronto —. Mañana nos encontraremos y te enseñaré algunas cosas básicas, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí! –dijo entusiasmada So Eun, después de eso abandonó el estudio de Yi Jeong, mientras éste sólo pensaba en cómo le haría para averiguar si ella era o no su Ga Eul.

Todavía podía recordar la vez en que llegó a su velatorio. No le permitieron ver el cuerpo de Ga Eul porque decían que estaba demasiado mal, que tras la explosión había quedado devastada. Cuando quiso saber cómo es que estaban tan seguros de que ése era su cuerpo, le dijeron que porque tenía todos sus documentos de identificación, también algo arruinados por el fuego. Pero ni todo eso convenció a Yi Jeong de que esa era la realidad, en el fondo de su corazón algo siempre le dijo que su Ga Eul aún estaba en este mundo.

Ahora más que nunca quería creer en ello.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Seon Mi tiró el celular sobre el mueble del tocador una vez que el mensaje del buzón de voz volvió a sonar al marcar el número de Yi Jeong. Había estado tratando de llamarlo todo el día sin tener el menor éxito, ya estaba sinceramente cansada. Hace rato había mandado a So Young al demonio por lo enojada que estaba y ahora se sentía un poco desgraciada por eso, sabía que su amiga sólo trataba de ayudarla, pero ella no tenía tanta paciencia con la gente.

Después de terminar su trabajo de hoy, decidió vestirse y tomar nuevamente su celular, así como las llaves de su auto. Iría directamente a hablar con Yi Jeong y a preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba para estar así de alejado con ella.

Cuando iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la salida, se topó con un joven actor que aún era algo desconocido para el público, pero ella le conocía muy bien, ya que solían ser buenos amigos.

—Seon Mi-ah –dijo él, sonriéndole.

—Jae Min oppa –la chica le sonrió también, haciendo la típica reverencia de saludo.

Cho Jae Min era un joven de sólo veinticinco años. Era alto, de piel algo tostada y ojos profundos y rasgados. Llevaba el cabello negro siempre desordenado, dándole un aspecto algo rebelde. Él siempre había estado tras Seon Mi, pero había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y lo último que supo de ella era que estaba saliendo con alguien muy prestigioso y de mucho dinero.

—¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó con cierta emoción el actor, pues en verdad le alegraba verla, a pesar de que ella no pareciera muy contenta. Tenía la impresión de que estaba muy apurada y que su presencia le incomodaba un poco, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que Seon Mi al menos le saludaría más afablemente antes de retirarse.

—Muy bien oppa, muy bien –dijo mirando hacia un costado —. Lo siento, pero tengo que reunirme con mi novio, nos veremos después –y sin más se alejó, dejándolo solo y queriendo decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas, lo hermosa que estaba.

Suspiró desganado.

—Creo que nunca me tomará en cuenta –se dijo decepcionado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

So Young se había quedado dormida dentro del auto, pues estaba aburrida de esperar a Seon Mi y la música que había puesto había funcionado como canción de cuna. De pronto, de la nada, ella abrió sus ojos y miró hacia afuera. Había comenzado a llover débilmente, lo que le pareció un poco extraño ya que no vio nada de eso en el reporte del tiempo.

—So Young, necesito que te bajes –escuchó de pronto la voz de Seon Mi, a la cual vio para al lado suyo. Ella le miró un poco confusa, ya que aún no despertaba del todo —. ¡Qué te salgas te dije! –le gritó la modelo, a lo que So Young finalmente pareció reaccionar; aquel grito.

—¡S-sí! –y como un rayo abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, recibiendo las gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro —. ¿Te irás sola? –preguntó cuándo vio a Seon Mi subir y cerrar la puerta, para luego ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Iré a ver a Yi Jeong, tú pide un taxi o algo –explicó antes de arrancar, pisando el acelerador a fondo. So Young sólo alcanzó a alzar un poco su mano, en un vano intento por llamarla. Ni siquiera alzó la voz para hacerlo, pues claramente ya era demasiado tarde.

La lluvia de pronto comenzó a caer un poco más fuerte y ella buscó entre sus ropas su billetera y su teléfono, pero para su desgracia en ese momento, se acababa de dar cuenta que había dejado ambas cosas dentro del auto. Ahora no tenía ni cómo hacer una llamada, ni mucho menos dinero para pagar un taxi o aunque sea el autobús. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y tampoco tenía paraguas, y no es como si Seon Mi fuese a notar que se había llevado sus cosas, puesto que ella llevaba sólo a Yi Jeong en la cabeza.

—Demonios, tendré que regresar a casa caminando –se dijo a sí misma, emprendiendo el camino de una vez, antes de que la lluvia empeorara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Seung Hyun estaba revisando unos papeles que tenían que ver con su negocio. Estaba muy concentrado en ello, hasta que de pronto unos golpecitos a la puerta de su nueva oficina le distrajeron, haciendo que levantara la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a la persona que estaba ahí parada, mirándole con su hermosa y dulce expresión.

—So Eun-ah, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó algo confuso, ya que no esperaba su visita. Ella se veía demasiado radiante el día de hoy, le daba la impresión de que algo bueno le había sucedido y eso le daba mucho gusto, ya que a pesar de ser una chica que siempre sonreía, aquella sonrisa la mayoría de las veces era vacía, porque nunca estaba del todo feliz debido a las cosas terribles por las cuales había pasado. Sin embargo, hoy parecía ser un caso diferente.

—Vine a visitarte, oppa –dijo ella, acercándose con gracia hasta sentarse frente al hombre —. Estoy muy feliz porque conseguí que So Yi Jeong-ssi me diera clases de alfarería –confesó llena de alegría, sorprendiendo un poco a Seung Hyun.

—¿De verdad aceptó? –preguntó curioso. Por el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Yi Jeong, sabía lo celoso y lo serio que era respecto a la alfarería. Él siempre decía que ese trabajo no era algo que cualquiera pudiese aprender, por lo que pensaba que rechazaría a So Eun cuando ella se lo pidiera e incluso estaba pensando en ir a rogarle si se daba el caso, pero tal parecía que sus súplicas no iban a ser necesarias.

—Así es –So Eun asintió con la cabeza —. Él es una muy buena persona, ¿no es así? –sin darse cuenta, ella dejó escapar un suspiro, el cual volvió a sorprender a Seung Hyun —. "_Además de todo, él es un chico muy apuesto…_" –fueron los pensamientos de la joven.

Ella volteó la mirada para echar un vistazo a la oficina de Seung Hyun, mientras éste sólo la miraba con cierta sospecha. No podía ser que a So Eun le hubiese atraído Yi Jeong, ¿cierto?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Yi Jeong estaba en su estudio, a oscuras, trabajando en un nuevo jarrón. Tenía una gran inspiración para esta pieza y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios no había sido vista en él desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Casi había perdido los deseos de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso aquello que tanto le apasionaba, pero en este momento realmente se sentía con deseos de hacer todo, de darlo todo.

Podía que fuese sólo una estúpida ilusión, pero mientras pudiera comprobarlo, pensaría que So Eun era Ga Eul, al menos hasta probar lo contrario.

—Ga Eul-yang… –susurró en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en sus labios. En ese momento un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza, fue de la noche en que estuvo con Ga Eul, en que compartió todo su amor con ella.

_Ga Eul estaba recostada en la cama, cubierta con las sábanas de la misma y dándole la espalda a él, tal vez debido a la vergüenza que sentía luego de lo que habían hecho. Yi Jeong la miraba desde su lugar, detallando el hermoso color de su cabello y la forma de su espalda desnuda. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios al darse cuenta de que Ga Eul trataba de ocultar su expresión avergonzada de él._

—_Ga Eul-yang –le susurró cerca del oído, acercándose a ella para rodear con delicadeza su cintura. Ella enrojeció como un tomate, lo cual Yi Jeong pudo apreciar con claridad —. No estés avergonzada, Ga Eul-yang –le dijo divertido._

—_Sunbae… es que yo… –la chica se volteó, quedando recostada de espalda sobre la cama, y mirando fijamente al chico que estaba recostado con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y uno de sus brazos aun rodeándole la cintura —. Estoy avergonzada porque yo nunca antes había…_

—_¿Crees que no lo sé? –él le besó dulcemente los labios, acariciando también su cabello con la misma mano con la que antes la mantenía presa —. Sé que soy el primero, y sé también que quiero ser el único._

—_S-sunbae… –Ga Eul se volvió a sonrojar como un semáforo, lo que a Yi Jeong le pareció realmente tierno._

—_Ga Eul-yang, tengo algo para ti –él se levantó un momento de la cama, por lo que Ga Eul pudo apreciar a la perfección su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Cómo podía él ser tan apuesto? Por su parte, Yi Jeong recogió su saco del suelo y de uno de los bolsillos sacó una pequeña bolsita que parecía de terciopelo. Regresó a la cama junto a su novia y le enseñó la bolsita._

—_¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa la chica, sentándose para ver mejor qué era eso, sin olvidar cubrirse debidamente con la sábana._

—_Es un regalo para ti, debes llevarlo siempre contigo porque significa que te estaré cuidando a dónde quiera que estés._

_Ga Eul recibió la bolsita y la abrió, descubriendo dentro un hermoso colgante de plata. No era tan aparatoso como el que Jun Pyo le había dado alguna vez a Jan Di, éste era mucho más pequeño y se trataba de una flor, un girasol._

—_Es muy bonito, pero yo… no puedo aceptar algo así, sunbae –dijo mirándole, a lo que él negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño colgante y apartó hacia un costado el cabello de Ga Eul, para así lograr más cómodamente ponerle su regalo —. Sunbae…_

—_Es tuyo, Ga Eul-yang, no puedes decirme que no lo aceptas –le advirtió él —. Me dolería si me dices que no –dijo Yi Jeong, alejándose una vez que logró ponerle el colgante a su novia._

—_Pero yo… –ella sostuvo el pequeño girasol con una de sus manos, para luego mirar a Yi Jeong, sonriendo —. Es muy hermoso sunbae, nunca me lo quitaré –aseguró._

—_Más te vale –el chico lentamente la tomó del mentón, para luego besarla en los labios con pasión —. Ga Eul-yang… ya has descansado lo suficiente… –susurró contra sus labios._

—_¿Q-qué quieres…? –pero la chica no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que fue empujada contra la cama una vez más, sin tener derecho a replicar._

Yi Jeong sonrió al recordar ese momento y la forma en que Ga Eul se había quejado después por no dejarla descansar en toda la noche. Pero fue ahí que se detuvo a pensar. Era verdad… aquel colgante…

Cuando Ga Eul subió a aquel autobús, él vio claramente como ella lo llevaba puesto. Más tarde, durante su funeral, le dijeron que su cuerpo no lo llevaba y tampoco estaba entre sus cosas… ¿Podía ser posible que lo perdiera en el transcurso de ese tiempo? ¿O tal vez realmente la persona que habían enterrado no era Ga Eul?

—¿Qué hay si… si Kim So Eun lo tiene…? –se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, sin notar que alguien llegaba a su estudio.

—¿Quién es Kim So Eun, y qué es lo que tiene? –oyó la voz de Seon Mi, la cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido y un aire de querer asesinarlo por haber ignorado sus llamadas durante todo el día. Lo cierto era que no había tenido ánimos de verla, desde la llegada de esa mujer que era igual a Ga Eul —. Yi Jeong, estoy preguntándote algo –insistió la joven, la cual encendió la luz para que su mirada enojada se pudiese apreciar mejor.

Yi Jeong frunció el ceño al sentir la luz golpear contra sus ojos. Se puso de pie malhumorado y caminó hacia la salida de su estudio, en donde estaba parada Seon Mi.

—Hoy no tengo deseos de verte, Seon Mi, por favor déjame solo –dijo Yi Jeong con indiferencia, pasando de largo la figura de su novia e ignorando que ésta trataba de abrazarlo. Ahora que Kim So Eun había aparecido, no había nadie más en su mente. Tenía que haber una forma de probar que ella era Ga Eul.

—Yi Jeong… –la chica le miró con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

—Sólo vete –respondió malhumorado. Le enfurecía que ella fuese tan insistente. Seon Mi le miró nuevamente con furia antes de darle la espalda y abandonar el lugar.

Ella caminó bajo la lluvia hasta su auto y cerró dando un portazo.

—¡Eres un idiota, So Yi Jeong! –exclamó dolida por la actitud de su novio, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Por hoy pensaba dejarlo en paz, pero nunca, jamás lo abandonaría, iba a averiguar qué le pasaba y también sabría quién era esa tal Kim So Eun y por qué la nombraba. No dejaría que nadie la apartara de su hombre.

En momentos como este era cuando necesitaba a su amiga cerca, pero no estaba segura si ella querría verle después de cómo le trató. Lo más seguro era que no le querría hablar, pero de todos modos quiso hacer el intento, así que tomó su celular y marcó su número. Esperó pacientemente; sin embargo, de pronto oyó una musiquita que le pareció conocida. Se volteó y vio que en el asiento trasero estaban el celular de So Young y también su billetera. Se sorprendió, porque ahora que lo pensaba, si ella se había llevado todas sus cosas, ¿cómo es que So Young regresó a casa?

—Aish, esta tonta, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? –sin esperar un segundo más, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y aceleró hacia la casa de su amiga.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El doctor Yoon Ji Hoo se encontraba terminando su día laboral en el hospital. Llevaba puesta su bata blanca y también los anteojos que utilizaba para leer los expedientes de sus pacientes. Había tenido un día muy pesado y todo lo que deseaba ahora era regresar a casa y descansar.

Cuando iba saliendo de su box privado, se encontró afuera con Jan Di, la cual también terminaba sus labores por hoy.

—Jan Di –le llamó, a lo que la joven doctora se volteó y le sonrió.

Poco rato después los dos se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital, bebiendo un café expreso antes de irse cada uno a su casa.

—¿Qué tal han ido las cosas en casa? –preguntó Ji Hoo con esa sonrisa pequeña y caballerosa que lo caracterizaba —. ¿Todo ha ido bien con Jun Pyo? –quiso saber.

—Todo ha estado bien –dijo Jan Di con una enorme sonrisa.

A pesar de que Ji Hoo pareciera recuperado y fingiera haber olvidado a Jan Di, lo cierto es que muy dentro de su pecho hubiese preferido oír a Jan Di decir que no todo estaba bien con Jun Pyo, que las cosas iban cada vez peor y que se arrepentía de haberse casado con él, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Le dolía darse cuenta de que sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado él aún seguía sintiendo cosas por Jan Di. Aunque ella fuese la esposa de su mejor amigo y ambos tuviesen una hija.

—Eso es muy bueno –dijo antes de beber un sorbo de su café.

—Sunbae… –lo llamó la chica —. No quiero parecer indiscreta pero… Sunbae, ¿no has pensado en salir con alguien?

Ji Hoo sin querer expulsó de forma brusca el café que estaba bebiendo, por suerte no lo lanzó lejos, sino que sólo se manchó un poco la ropa.

—¿Estás bien, sunbae? –Jan Di se levantó de su asiento para ayudarlo, pero él le dijo que todo estaba bien, así que ella regresó a su lugar —. Siento haberte preguntado algo así, es sólo que yo… te he visto tan solo desde lo te tu abuelo que…

—Está bien –le dijo Ji Hoo —. Y no, no he pensado en salir con nadie –confesó, desviando la mirada para entretenerse un poco con la gente que iba pasando —. Lo haría si conociera a una mujer de la cual me pudiera enamorar, pero no encuentro a ninguna.

—Ya veo… –Jan Di bajó la mirada apenada. Lo cierto era que no quería pensar que por su culpa Ji Hoo podía estar siendo infeliz, no quería creer en algo así, porque lo apreciaba mucho, porque él había sido su primer amor, y también el héroe que muchas veces la había salvado en los momentos de desesperación.

Ese día cuando Ji Hoo salió del hospital y fue a recoger su auto para ir a casa, se quedó pensando seriamente en la pregunta de Jan Di. Lo cierto era que hasta ahora no había necesitado a nadie a su lado, pero era verdad que se sentía solo, muy solo.

¿Acaso sería posible que él se pudiera enamorar?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era un nuevo día, en el cual el sol brillaba enormemente en lo alto del cielo, al contrario del día anterior. Yi Jeong esperaba con emoción a la chica a la que hoy le haría clases de alfarería por primera vez. Se había arreglado muy bien para la ocasión, pues esperaba sorprenderla con su apariencia. Tenía todo listo en su estudio, sólo faltaba ella.

—H-hola –escuchó su voz, a lo que se volteó y miró a la entrada.

Yi Jeong sonrió como un idiota cuando la vio llegar. Ella lucía tan hermosa con un simple vestido de color rojo y un pequeño abrigo blanco encima. ¿Podía una chica en el mundo ser tan encantadora como para hacer a su corazón saltar como un loco dentro de su pecho?

—¿Llego tarde, Sunbae? –preguntó So Eun con esa hermosa sonrisa, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al observar lo apuesto que era su profesor de alfarería.

—No, llegas justo a tiempo –respondió él, igual de perdido en ella como lo estaba la chica por él. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, lo cierto era que estaba un poco paralizado y se sentía así cada vez que la tenía cerca, ya que era como estar mirando al sol, demasiado deslumbrante. Pensó por un momento en qué haría, hasta que se le ocurrió algo —. Puedes pasar y sentarte aquí –dijo mostrándole una silla —. Primero te enseñaré unas cosas básicas.

—S-sí –So Eun se acercó y tomó asiento, observando con curiosidad cada cosa que había en ese lugar. Yi Jeong tenía algunas piezas sin terminar y otras que estaban perfectamente hechas, todo ello llamaba enormemente la atención de So Eun, y a la vez le hacía sentir como si ella, de alguna forma, ya hubiese estado en un lugar así antes.

Yi Jeong se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle de todas las cosas básicas referentes a la alfarería, y en un determinado momento tomó entre sus manos un pequeño jarrón de greda, mostrándoselo a So Eun.

—Este pequeño jarrón, aquí dónde lo ves, ha tenido que soportar grandes cosas para ser como es ahora –comenzó diciendo, dejando que So Eun sostuviera entre sus manos la pieza, con mucho cuidado —. Por ejemplo, para llegar a ser tan duro, ha tenido que ser fundido a…

—A mil trescientos grados –lo interrumpió So Eun, haciendo que el chico le mirara sorprendido. Él no se esperaba algo así, ni si quiera ella misma pensó que iba a saber esa respuesta.

—Así es –le sonrió Yi Jeong —. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Yo… –la chica se quedó callada un momento, tratando de pensar, de recordar de dónde era que sabía aquella información, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni la menor idea —. Yo… debo haberlo leído en alguna revista –mintió, pues la verdad era que no podía recordarlo.

—Oh, claro, una revista –Yi Jeong se mostró un poco decepcionado, pues esperaba que ella le dijera que era algo que había recordado, que fue él mismo quién se lo enseñó. En serio lo esperaba —. Bueno… sigamos… –dijo él, como para cambiar un poco el tema. So Eun asintió con la cabeza y decidió olvidarse de ese asunto que daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿De dónde habría sacado esa respuesta? La verdad, no importaba, tal vez sí lo leyó en alguna parte.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Seon Mi tenía la grabación de un comercial hoy. No había llamado a Yi Jeong porque pensaba ir a su casa sin avisarle más tarde, no le importaba que él no la quisiera recibir, después de todo ella era su novia y él no tenía el derecho de rechazarla de la manera en que lo hacía.

Estaba peinando su cabello frente al espejo del tocador, cuando de pronto vio a través del mismo que So Young se le acercaba, cargando la ropa que usaría para la grabación de hoy. Frunció el ceño al notar que caminaba un poco extraño, como si no pudiese ver muy bien lo que tenía enfrente.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó, parándose de su asiento para ver el estado de su amiga. Le quitó de las manos la ropa y la dejó a un lado, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de So Young —. Dios, estás ardiendo, es mi culpa –dijo Seon Mi preocupada, pero So Young sólo le sonrió.

—No es nada, estoy bien –dijo ella —. Todavía tengo algunas cosas más que organizar, cámbiate mientras tanto –y después de eso la chica se volteó y siguió con su trabajo, pero no dejaba de hacer sentir culpable a Seon Mi el estado en el que su amiga se encontraba, después de todo, si ella había corrido sin nada bajo la lluvia era porque ella misma se había llevado sus cosas y la había echado del auto.

Sólo esperaba que nada malo pasara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de haberle enseñado un par de cosas a So Eun, Yi Jeong le había dejado modelar su propia pieza, creada por ella misma. Él la miraba atentamente desde una esquina del estudio, detallando su mirada, la forma de su rostro, el tono de su cabello, e incluso la forma que tenía su cuerpo. Todo ello era tan idéntico a Ga Eul.

—Esto es divertido –dijo de pronto la chica —. Cuando estoy en casa Seung Hyun-oppa no me deja hacer nada, dice que me podría dañar mis delicadas manos –comentó casualmente, mostrando su sonrisa —. Es un poco exagerado.

En ese momento la sonrisa que tenía Yi Jeong en los labios automáticamente se borró. Ahora que lo pensaba más claramente, era muy cierto, So Eun era supuestamente la chica que se había robado el corazón de Seung Hyun, de su amigo. ¿Acaso estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Ella era la mujer que su amigo amaba… pero… pero si ella resultaba ser Ga Eul, también sería la mujer que él amaba. ¿Qué haría al respecto entonces?

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Seung Hyun? ¿Son novios? –interrogó el alfarero, teniendo cuidado de no parecer demasiado curioso al respecto, sino que aparentaba sólo estar haciendo cualquier tipo de conversación.

—No –respondió So Eun, tranquilizando un poco el anhelo de Yi Jeong —. Él y yo sólo somos amigos, pero más que eso… Oppa es mi salvador.

Yi Jeong quería preguntarle a qué se refería diciendo que Seung Hyun era su salvador, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta. Lo había olvidado por completo, se suponía que hoy Jan Di y Jun Pyo vendrían a visitarlo junto a su hija, ya que ésta era muy apegada a Yi Jeong y siempre exigía verlo aunque sea una vez cada cierto tiempo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando los vio aparecer junto a la niña, sin saber exactamente qué decir para justificar la presencia de So Eun en ese lugar.

—Jan Di-ah, Jun Pyo –dijo algo nervioso. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba su invitada, la cual miró también a los recién llegados y se levantó para ir a saludarles. Ella les mostró su típica sonrisa e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Ustedes deben ser amigos de sunbae –dijo entonces —. Mi nombre es Kim So Eun.

Cuando Jan Di la vio simplemente no lo podía creer. Tuvo que ser sostenida por Jun Pyo para que no se cayera de espaldas al suelo, a pesar de que éste estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Esa chica no sólo era igual a Ga Eul, era casi como estarla viendo, como si Ga Eul estuviera de vuelta.

Ahora comprendía que las palabras de Yi Jeong no eran ninguna exageración.

—G-Ga Eul ah –dijo la joven doctora, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero al expresión de confusión de So Eun le hacía entender que ella no le había reconocido.

Dolía mucho.

Por su parte, Yi Jeong había tomado como suya la determinación de comprobar quién era realmente Kim So Eun, incluso si debía herir a su amigo para ello. Lo sentía, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era él el único interesado en recuperar a Ga Eul.

Tenía que poder.

Continuara…

Avance:

_Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, la chica cayó desmayada en medio de la grabación, siendo observada por Seon Mi, la cual se levantó sin importarle que aún no hubiese terminado, para ir auxiliar a su amiga._

—_¡So Young! –le llamaba —. ¡So Young, despierta!_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Jan Di estaba aturdida, mientras observaba a esa misteriosa chica jugar con su pequeña hija, no dejaba de preguntarse si era posible que ella en verdad fuese Ga Eul. Habían sido amigas por años y era imposible que no supiera reconocer sus gestos, su forma de ser, y aunque esta chica parecía levemente más sofisticada que Ga Eul, había algunas costumbres que permanecían intactas, como esa sonrisa._

—_¿Me crees ahora, Jan Di-ah? ¿O todavía piensas que estoy loco? –preguntó Yi Jeong apareciendo tras ella, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la escena que protagonizaban So Eun y la pequeña heredera del grupo Shinhwa._

—_No sé qué pensar… –respondió ella._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Seung Hyun le enseñó el contenido de la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y ella observó con sorpresa como un hermoso anillo de compromiso se mostraba ante sus ojos. Jamás se hubiese esperado algo así, menos de parte de él._

—_¿Qué dices, Kim So Eun? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

—_Oppa… y-yo…_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Esos adelantos se ven algo peligrosos, sobre todo el último, ¿no? ¿Creen que So Eun le vaya a dar el sí a Seung Hyun? ¿Y si es así qué pasará con Yi Jeong? ¿Logrará Yi Jeong probar que So Eun es en realidad Ga Eul? ¿Por qué pregunto todas estas cosas?**

**Bueno, todo eso lo sabrán después, nos leemos.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
